


Professor Jones

by CSshipper4Life



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSshipper4Life/pseuds/CSshipper4Life
Summary: Killian Jones is a Professor of Maritime History in the sleepy New England town of Storybrooke, Maine. He falls for his graduate student, Emma Swan, and their love has devastating consequences. (Modern day AU) Rated M.





	1. Chapter 1

Emma wiped her hands on her jeans and braced herself. Walking into Professor Jones class took herculean effort. She would deny it until her last breath, but she swore the air seemed to sizzle when they were together. If the Maritime History class hadn’t been one of the required courses for her graduate course she would have bailed. She tried to switch professors but was denied as the other professor’s class was full. She took a deep breath, opened the door of the lecture hall and quickly blew it out in relief. The hall was empty. Confused and a little irritated that she hadn’t been given notice, she assumed class was canceled. She turned on her heels and headed back out the door when she heard the smooth voice.

  
“Going somewhere Swan?”

  
She hated when he called her that. She had asked him to please call her Emma for the better part of three weeks with no results. She hadn’t seen him sitting in the chair adjacent to the lecture podium. With his signature, all black attire, he blended seamlessly into the dark. It annoyed her that a professor would wear tight black jeans and black shirts. What the hell kind of teacher dresses like that anyway she thought. The black shouldn’t surprise her since he practically radiated darkness. Sexy, gorgeous, darkness. She watched as he stood up in the chair and begin to make his way toward her. Her breath hitched and she licked her lips nervously.

  
“I guess I didn’t get the memo that class was canceled” she said with a bite.

    
“Well that’s shame. I thought I emailed everyone but you must have been left off the list. Actually, this works out splendidly since I needed to speak with you anyway.”

  
The last thing Emma wanted to do was stand in a dark, empty lecture hall with him. He was too close. He was always too close. She could smell him and the scent of leather and something woodsy filled her senses until she wanted to curl up in his arms and breathe him in. It was always like this. The first time she saw him on campus she felt like she’d been punched. The way his dark hair fell over his eyes, the long, confident stride, and the accent had every girl that saw him dropping at his feet. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing she was practically salivating every time he was nearby.  

  
“And what would that be about professor?” she crossed her arms as she spoke, as much to send a DO NOT CROSS signal as it was to keep her hands from betraying her by running them down his body. 

  
“I’ve dropped you from this class” he said turning to gather up his papers. 

Emma’s jaw fell open. “You what? Why would you do that? I need this class Mr. Jones” she began to plead.

“Swan, relax. I got you into Hopper’s class. I was assured by your adviser that it fit into your schedule. I was told you had been trying to get in but were denied. I thought you’d be pleased” he said with a lift of his brow and a slight smirk.

  
“Oh. Uh, thank you. But why?”

  
As he slung his bag over his shoulder he turned and grinned at her. Emma was sure her heart stopped and restarted as he practically glided over to stand in front of her. His smile made her think of a crocodile ready to devour its prey.   
“Because you can’t have a relationship with a student you are teaching. It’s frowned upon apparently”.

  
“We aren’t in a relationship” she said with more cockiness than the blush creeping up her neck allowed for. 

  
“Not yet love” he whispered and walked out of the room.

  
“What the fuck?” Emma breathed. She stood there in the empty room until she could feel her legs again. Not sure what else to do, she drove home. Her apartment was her haven. After growing up in foster homes where she couldn’t have anything of her own, knowing she had a space that was all hers was precious. She could have used a roommate to help with the extra cost, after all, grad school wasn’t cheap, but that meant she’d have to share space with someone. She loved coming home to her own place. Opening the door, she instantly knew she wasn’t alone. She could hear animal planet roaring from the television and smell something burning. 

  
“Ruby what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work?” she asked as she hung up her coat. Her apartment was tiny but completely open. She had painted the walls a soft green which she felt complimented the original hard wood floors. She found furniture and rugs at thrift stores and the effect was, a kind of homey chic. She didn’t like clutter and kept her space tidy. She took off her shoes at the door and immediately carried them to her room. She stopped at the kitchen on her way through to give Ruby a quick hug before changing into her running clothes. If she didn’t have class she was going to take advantage of the unusually warm Maine weather and take her run outside before it got dark.

  
“That’s the fun of being the boss, I can set my own schedule” Ruby said as she flipped what looked to be grilled cheese. “I didn’t have any appointments booked for today so I closed the office. Always on call though, never know when someone is going to need the Animal Doctor” she gave Emma a grin. 

  
Emma didn’t know how Ruby managed to always look fabulous yet presentable in the outrageous things she wore. Today she was sporting bright red skinny jeans, a black top that rode up to expose her pierced belly button and more jewelry than Emma currently owned. Being a vet suited her, it allowed her the freedom that an office job couldn’t.

  
“Well I am glad you’re here. You won’t believe what happened when I got to class today.”

  
“You finally jumped the gorgeous professor? If so, I want every dirty detail.”

  
As Emma changed, she relayed the confusing conversation. 

  
“What’s so funny?” Annoyance coloring her voice.

  
“You. If you didn’t want him, you wouldn’t sound so worried. He’s hot, you’re attracted to each other, so why not take what he’s clearly offering?”

  
She didn’t know why the idea of getting involved with him made her palms sweaty. She just knew that he had invaded her dreams and her thoughts more than she was comfortable with. Emma liked sex, she didn’t shy away from taking a lover. But she instinctively knew it would be different with Killian Jones. And the images that came with that train of thought had her reaching by Ruby to grab a bottled water.

  
“Because…I don’t know. He makes me nervous.”

  
“Honey, that’s a good thing” she said with a bark of laughter.

  
Emma grabbed her earbuds and gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek as she headed out the door. She loved her friend but sincerely hoped she was gone when she got back. She needed some time alone with a bottle of wine to figure out what the hell she was going to do about Killian Jones.

*** 

Killian scrubbed his hands over his face and leaned back in his chair. He needed to get these bloody papers graded but his eyes felt like sand paper. Emma Swan was going to be the death of him, or at least his job if he couldn’t get it together. For the past three weeks, he had been able to focus on little else. He knew he had to have her, if anything to put an end to this obsession. It would be just sex, he could scratch the itch and put her out of his mind. If there was a little voice in his head calling him a liar, he chose to ignore it. 

It was nearly nine o’clock by the time he finished. It was a personal rule of his not to bring work home with him so he stayed until it was complete or he got too hungry to focus. His stomach growled as he locked his office door and made his way home.

  
His boat was his greatest treasure. Killian and his brother had bought it for a song and worked their asses off to bring it back to its glory. His brother got married and had a couple kids so Killian bought his half and now called it home. He liked knowing that if he wanted to, he could pull anchor and sail away. He also liked living within walking distance of the university. The docks were a 15-minute walk when it wasn’t snowing or raining and a just a short drive otherwise. He came to a screeching stop when he saw her standing on the dock, the moonlight making her hair glow. Shocked but insanely pleased he strode up to her.

  
“Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

*** 

  
Emma regretted the decision as soon as she saw him. What had she been thinking? During her run, she had come up with a plan to plainly tell him  _they_  weren’t going to happen. She would catch him off guard by waiting for him, giving her the upper hand, and explain that while she knew he was used to women throwing themselves at him, she wasn’t interested. But now that she was here, the words got lodged in her throat. He looked incredible under the florescent lights of the classroom but out in the moonlight he looked like a pirate. And all she could think of was pillaging and plundering, and Ruby’s advice ringing in her ears.

  
“Why don’t you come inside and tell me why you’re here Emma”.

  
The way he said her name made her mouth water. This was the first time he’d called her Emma and she didn’t know if she wanted to beg him to say it again or run away. Instead of doing either she followed him onto his boat. She knew he lived at the docks, it was something to talk about when a professor of Maritime History, who looked like a walking, breathing Celtic God, lived on a houseboat. She was immediately surrounded by the smell of him and knew she’d made her second huge mistake by following him on board. They were standing on the deck, a nice breeze was blowing and even though she was in jeans and a t shirt she felt hot. 

  
“I need to tell you that this” she waved between them, “whatever is going on, it can’t happen” she put as much courage as she could muster into her words but they rang false even to her own ears.

***

  
He cocked his head and studied her. He knew her story. Orphaned, raised in a series of foster homes, she had pulled herself up and earned a scholarship to study history. She did so well that she was accepted into the graduate history program. He was as impressed by her as he was attracted to her. There was a fire in her that he’d never seen in anyone else. Standing on his boat, surrounded by the night, she looked like a fairy tale princess. Her long, blonde hair tumbled in waves around her shoulders. The tight, faded jeans and plain white t shirt didn’t take away from the regal image. It made her seem like a lost princess, stranded in a world that wasn’t hers. He could see a kind of wariness in her eyes. That little voice in his head was getting louder and louder, screaming at him that she needed love.

  
“And what exactly is this thing you have determined cannot happen?” He waited for her to reply and when none came, he continued. “How about I will tell you what I want and you can say yes or no? If you say no, I will respect your decision and leave it at that. Fair?” He knew he probably wouldn’t stop trying to seduce her but she didn’t need to know that.

  
Emma couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t how she had envisioned it going, he was being too practical. And why did the idea of him not pursuing her anymore make her feel disappointed? That’s what she wanted, to be left alone. Unwilling to trust her voice, she simply nodded.

  
Killian took a step closer to her and ran his hand up her bare arm and felt triumph at her little shiver. He twirled her hair around his fingers and the image of her hair surrounding him as she rode him had him closing his eyes and willing for strength. He opened his eyes and cupped her chin, running his thumb along her bottom lip.

  
“I want to kiss you. I want to sink my teeth into this delectable mouth of yours and make you breathless” as he talked he moved her hair and felt her breath quicken. “I want to lick my way down your neck and devour you.”

  
The more he talked the more Emma’s thoughts and will power scattered. She closed her eyes and let her mind conjure up a picture of his mouth on her. She barely suppressed the moan in her throat. 

  
Killian saw her eyes close and whispered in her ear, “is that a yes or no Emma? It’s your choice.”

  
She could feel his breath in her hair and warred with herself. Ruby was right, they were both adults, attracted to each other, it’s not like they had to make any commitments. She licked her lips and nodded in reply.

  
“Not good enough, I need to hear you say the word.”

  
“Yes Killian, I want you.”

  
Unable to hold back, he pulled her into him and crushed his mouth to hers. If he had been watching, he would have seen the flash of lightening that lit the sky as their bodies connected but all he could do was feel. His arms wound around her waist as she delved her hands into his hair. It was a connection he felt throughout his entire body, it as if he was coming alive for the first time. He lifted her up and her legs automatically wrapped around his hips. He carried her down stairs to his cabin and thanked the God’s he managed to keep them both upright.

  
She untangled from him and threw his shirt over his head. There was little light coming into the room and she wished she could see more of him. As if reading her thoughts, he reached over and turned on a small reading lamp. The room lit up just enough to give it a soft, amber hue that made his skin look like it was glowing. His chest was covered in dark hair that trailed down his flat stomach and disappeared into the waist of his pants. Her hands were itching to touch him but as she reached for him he stepped back. 

  
“Take off your clothes, Emma.” His voice was low, husky and dark enough to send a shiver of anticipation through her. He had never looked like a typical scholarly professor but tonight, with that predatory look in his eyes, he looked downright sinful. 

  
Emma toed off her sneakers and lifted her shirt over her head. She was momentarily annoyed that she hadn’t the foresight to choose something other than a plain, cotton bra but the hungry look on his face chased away any doubts on her choice. She reached up and unsnapped the clasp in the front, freeing her breasts. Her nipples puckered under his gaze, making her feel wanton and unencumbered. She slowly wiggled out of her jeans and panties and was unashamed, naked and proud in front of him. 

  
He stood, fists clenched watching her strip for him. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Her mound was covered in golden curls that he wanted to get lost in, her breasts, perfect. The dip of her waist and flare of her hips begged to be caressed.  He saw the moment she gave herself over, letting go of her anxieties. She was absolute perfection. His jeans he were uncomfortably tight as he moved to her. 

  
He captured her mouth with his and cupped her gorgeous ass in his hands. She moaned into his mouth stretching to meet him. The feel of his hands on her had her whimpering. He made his way down her neck and her head fell back, sending all her glorious hair tumbling down her back. He nipped and soothed as his hands worked magic on her breasts, teasing her nipples. Trailing his hands down, he reached between them and found her wet and ready. A guttural sound escaped him and he circled her clit with his finger until she nearly collapsed.

  
“Get on your knees,” he ground out against her throat. 

  
Raw, primal need whipped through her, sending her stomach fluttering. Without hesitating, Emma dropped to her knees, eager to taste him. She watched him unzip his pants and was thrilled to see he wore nothing beneath them. His erection jutted out to greet her and she sighed in anticipation. She moved her hands over his thighs as he took his erection in his hand and gave it a tug.

  
“Now open your mouth.” The way he said it had heat flooding to her core. She opened her mouth and took in the length of him. Looking up, she saw him close his eyes in ecstasy. 

  
“Yes, Emma that’s perfect,” he said on a blissful sigh. His hand found its way back to her hair and when he gave it an experimental tug she moaned, the sound vibrating around his cock. With a growl, he pulled himself out of her mouth and tugged her up. He spun her around and with a tenderness she hadn’t expected, brushed her hair over her shoulders, opening her back to him. He kissed between her shoulder blades and playfully nipped her ear, leaving her shaking with desire.

  
“Please, Killian I need…” She didn’t get to finish as he put his hand on her shoulders and pushed her forward until her elbows rested on the bed. She felt him caressing her ass and arched her back in response. The sudden smack surprised her, the flood of desire to her already dripping, wet center shocked her and left her gasping in pleasure. He soothed the stinging flesh and then gave a sharp slap to the other side. She was awash in a new, unexpected desire.

  
“Do you like that Emma?” His voice was like silk gliding over her body, making her want to turn into it. She could only moan in response. He gave her ass another quick smack.

  
“Answer me,” he said, more forcefully this time.

  
“Yes, God yes,” she managed to choke out.

  
The satisfaction that filled Killian at her response was immediate and all consuming. He had wandered if she would be open to his darker sides and hadn’t planned to test the waters on the first time but was unable to stop himself. Her reaction was more than he could have hoped for. Seeing her bent over in front of him, back arched, pussy wet had his already fragile control evaporating. He nudged her knees further apart and guided himself into her. He held perfectly still and gave her time to adjust to the length of him. She was tighter than he had expected and he was shaking with the need to surge into her.

  
Emma was dying a slow, blissful death. He was killing her inch by glorious inch. She tried to remain still but the need to feel him deep inside her was stronger. She pushed back and sheathed his cock. The carnal sound of satisfaction he made sent her soaring. She ground her hips back on him, urging him to pick up the pace. He needed no further encouragement. He grabbed onto her hips and drove into her. She cold feel his fingers digging into her and she bit down hard on her lip. She pushed up against him, her hips driving backward as she chased her release. He kept his thrust deep and slow, setting rhythm that left Emma mad with desire. He reached around and flicked her clit, sending her crashing over the edge into oblivion. Her walls clenched and spasmed around him, his name fell from her lips and with a final thrust, he found his own release.

  
Her arms gave out and she fell face first onto the bed with the weight of Killian on top of her. He pulled out of her and rolled to the side quickly so he didn’t crush her before gathering her in his arms. That little voice in his head he had been trying to ignore was giving an ‘I told you so’ speech. 

He remembered his first time sailing his ship, that joy, the sense of being exactly where he belonged. But that was nothing compared to being with Emma Swan. It was like coming back from a long journey, the absolute contentedness that comes from being home. She turned to look at him and gave him a satisfied, sleepy smile. He knew instantly that he would never tire of seeing her like that. Instead of dwelling on the terrifying thought, he reached over and turned out the light.

  
“No sense in walking home this late. You might as well stay the night. I will make you my famous late night scramble.” His voice sounded groggy and too hopeful for his comfort.

  
Emma smiled. She would normally bolt after sex, she didn’t like to stick around, that’s when things got complicated. But for some reason, a reason she staunchly refused to evaluate, she didn’t want to rush off. She wanted to spend the rest of tonight in his arms. 

  
“I would love to try this famous scramble,” she said with a cheeky grin.

  
He gave a relieved laugh and pulled her on top of him. “That’s good Swan. I plan to work you up an appetite”.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Emma's oldest friend in this chapter and see a jealous side of Killian Jones.

The next few weeks flew by in a blur. Emma was busy with school and work at the museum and Killian’s schedule was full at the university. After spending the night with him she needed to stay away for a while. He had tried to call her and she ignored it, instead replying with a text telling him she was busy and would call him later, which she then did not. She knew she was being a coward but didn’t care. She had never felt like this before and it was terrifying. He was putting dangerous thoughts in her brain.

“You keep thinking that hard and smoke is going to come out of your ears,” Ruby’s voice pulled her out of her reverie.

Emma gave her a half smile and went back to eating her cheeseburger. Beverly’s Diner had been a staple in the community forever. Her first night in Storybrooke had been spent in one of the rooms Beverly rented. The red, plastic covered booths and the retro bar at the front evoked nostalgia in many a visitor. Beverly had introduced her to Ruby, her granddaughter, and the best cheeseburger she’d ever eaten. 

She dredged her French fries in some ketchup before replying to her friend. “I can’t avoid him forever Rubes, what the hell am I going to do,” she asked around a mouthful of fries. Nerves had her eating her emotions and that annoyed her.

“Why are you trying to avoid him? You said it was the best sex of your life. Not to mention the dozen daisies he had delivered to your door. If you don’t want him, move along girl, I will take him.”

A quick surge of jealousy enveloped her so fast she stopped mid chew. Ruby laughed and smiled a grin that said she knew exactly what nerve she’d hit. “Look Emma, I know you’re afraid -”

  
“I am NOT afraid, I –“ Emma interrupted.

  
“-But you can’t give up on something potentially amazing because you’re afraid he will leave you.” Ruby covered Emma’s hand with hers and squeezed to assuage the blow of her words. “I love you Emma, and I want to see you happy. Give it a chance. And if it doesn’t work out, then you’ll have had some fantastic sex,” she finished with a wink.

Emma knew Ruby was right, she was bothersome that way, but fleeing from potential heartache had saved her too many times to count. She knew that getting attached to people only led to grief. Ruby was an exception to the rule and Emma had come to count on her friendship. But people left. That’s a lesson she had learned at birth and no one had come along yet to prove her wrong. Her parents, her friends in the foster system, her first real love, Neal. She had fallen hard for that selfish bastard and he abandoned her to climb the corporate ladder in New York. After that, she swore that she wouldn’t let another person, especially a man, have that much of her heart. And the fact that she not only went willingly with Killian over the edge, she let him take the lead in bed. And God above, how she’d liked it. _Get on your knees_. Her cheeks burned at the memory. She took a gulp of her water and tried to push his hauntingly beautiful voice out of her head.

“There’s nothing to give a chance. It was sex, plain and simple.” Ruby knew Emma was lying but  loved her enough to let it go. For now.

Killian was going to kill someone. His boss, Theodore Gold, had just handed him his ass for switching a graduate student’s class without his express permission. He and Gold had clashed the minute Killian was hired at the university. The guy was a world class asshole and constantly came up with new ways to piss Killian off. 

“Look Mr. Jones,” Gold began with a flourish. Everything Gold did seemed exaggerated to Killian, like he was putting on a show for an audience. “I am doing you a favor here. I could put this in your file. I could have you suspended. But I am a man of integrity and feel it is my duty to mentor new professors, such as yourself.”

Killian nearly shattered his teeth trying to keep from telling Gold to go fuck himself. His jaw worked in a desperate attempt to keep quiet. 

  
“How kind of you” he said without a trace of generosity. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a class in 30 minutes.” Killian didn’t wait for a dismissal before getting up and walking out the door.  _What an absolute asshat_  . 

He was in a foul mood. After trying to get a hold of Swan for two damn weeks he had gotten little to no sleep or work completed. He has best sex of his life then she all but disappeared. He hoped to catch her in the hallways at least but it seemed she was an expert at avoiding him. He already made up his mind, he was going to her apartment tonight and wasn’t leaving until she spoke with him. If she didn’t want to take things any further, that was fine, but he wanted a resolution one way or another. He couldn’t keep going with this woman skittering around his head. He glanced at his watch, he had a two-hour class coming up and then he was done. After that and a quick stop at the boat, he would be ready to catch his Swan mid-flight.

*** 

Emma was exhausted. The museum where she worked was fantastic but being on her feet all day sucked, especially when you hadn’t slept for the better part of two weeks. She unlocked her apartment door and immediately felt some of her stress melt away. She knew it wasn’t safe, but she always left a small candle burning on nights she worked. She liked to come home to the place smelling like a summer morning. 

She shrugged off her jacket and kicked off her shoes, not bothering to put either away, and went straight for the bathroom. A hot bath was drawn, wine was poured and B.B. King was singing about Lucille as she slid into the steaming water. She dropped some lavender oil in her water to help her relax but she was sure the wine was really what was doing the trick. She should have eaten first, she was a light weight with alcohol even on a full stomach, but food came way down on the list on a night like tonight. She couldn’t get a certain smooth talking professor out of her mind. She picked up her sponge and scrubbed at her arms with a frown. She had just started to weigh the option of dropping out of school altogether when she heard someone pounding on her front door.

Emma was cinching the robe around her waist and cursing when she opened the door. She stood there shocked. He was the last person she expected to see.

“August?! Oh, my god, what are you doing here?” She asked in absolute delight, throwing herself into his arms. 

“I was headed to Bangor when my meeting with my editor was canceled,” he said with a smile. “I haven’t seen your new place and I wanted to surprise you.” 

August was one of her oldest and closest friends. They had been in foster care together as teenagers. Back then she was certain she was in love with him. They even kissed a few times to test the waters, but there was nothing there but friendship. His easy smile and quick laugh had been a gift to a sullen, lost girl.

“I am so happy to see you! You look...” She held him out at arm’s length and scrutinized him. “...skinny. Why do you look skinny?”

He laughed and shrugged out of his black leather jacket. “I was on research mode in China. Real Chinese food is not lo mein noodles, Em.” He gave her an exaggerated grimace and plopped onto her sofa. “I am skin and bones now. Will you have mercy and feed me?”

“You are in luck. I happen to have Wizard’s Pizza on speed dial.”  She picked up the phone and placed the order as he settled in and turned on whatever football game he could find. “I don’t have any of your disgusting beer but I’ve got wine, tea and water.”

“Water,” he said with a grunt. She tossed him a water and sat down next to him, curling her legs underneath her. 

“Tell me all about China.”

He began to tell her about the research he was doing for his new book, only breaking to pay for the pizza. August had published his first book years ago, but just hit the bestseller list. He was going to be a household name soon and she was incredibly proud. As kids, he would entertain her with fantastical stories, tales of lost princes and princesses, dragons and ogres. On her worst nights, the nights the darkness and loneliness threatened to swallow her whole, he would come in and soothe her with once upon a time tales. He was her first friend and he had never left her. Around mouthfuls of food ,he was describing, in artful detail, a little village he had stayed in when there was a knock at her door.

“Expecting company? Please let her be hot and ready for a pillow fight,” he declared hopefully. Emma laughed and answered the door. Her breath caught and she nearly dropped the wine she was holding.

“Killian,” she breathed. “What are you doing here?”

*** 

“You can’t keep avoiding me Swan.” Killian exclaimed as he pushed past her and went inside. “ Jesus Christ, we have mind blowing sex and then you refuse to talk to me.” He came to an abrupt halt at the sight of a dark-haired stranger on her couch. White hot rage roared to life inside him. “Who the fuck are you?” he growled.

August smirked, looking from Emma to Killian. “August. Who the fuck are you?”

Emma stood there dumbstruck. She gathered her wits and put her hand on Killian’s shoulder. 

“This is an old friend of mine,” she answered. “We grew up together. August, Killian. Killian, August.” There was an awkward pause. She turned to Killian. “Can I talk to you? In private?” She tugged him into the bathroom, the only room, that wasn’t her bedroom, with a door. “What the hell was that?” she whispered angrily waving her arms. She had been struck mute by surprise initially but she was furious now.

***  
_She is a sight to behold when she’s angry_ , Killian thought. All her gorgeous hair was pulled up in some ridiculous knot on the top of her head and she was wrapped in a thick white robe that was short enough to show off the delicious legs that had been haunting his dreams.  _I wander if she iswearing anything underneath?_

She snapped her fingers in front of his face, “Killian! What are you doing here?”

“You’ve been ignoring me Swan. I can’t get you out of my mind and I wanted to ask you to dinner, a proper date if you will. And when I get here, I find him,” he said as he pointed to the door.

“First let me remind you we slept together once-“

“it was upwards of three times actually,” he interrupted with a cocky quirk of his brow.

“-and you have no claim to me,” she finished, ignoring his interruption. “Second, I wasn’t ignoring you, I was busy. And third, August is a friend, nothing more.” She stood there, hands on her hips, breathing heavy.

He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. “Blood hell. I am sorry, Love. I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I can’t stop thinking about you, Theodore Gold reamed my ass today for booting you out of my class and then seeing you here with someone else…there’s no excuse for me barging in and acting like a complete ass. As you said, we have no claim on one another. I will apologize to your friend and take my leave”. 

They both jumped at the knock on the bathroom door. 

“Everything ok in there?” August asked casually. August did everything with a seeming causality. Little did most people know the deep waters than ran through him.

“Yeah, fine.” Emma answered, praying he would go away. 

“Ok. I am going to drop my stuff off at my room Em. I will be back in a bit.” He gave a final rap on the door and left. She suddenly realized she was very much alone with Killian Jones.

He must have realized it too because heat flared in his eyes and he took a step closer, a shit eating grin on his face. Desire curled in her belly. She hadn’t  been able to stop thinking about him either truthfully. Seeing him in her bathroom had her wanting to strip him and lick every inch of his body.

“I smell pizza,” he said abruptly.  Emma stood there, mouth open and watched him walk out of the bathroom.

“You what?” she ground out, stomping after him. She found him raiding what was left of the pizza and rummaging through her fridge for a drink.

“I am starving and Wizard’s is my favorite.” He was practically inhaled the slice in his hand.

She chose to ignore the fact that they both loved the same pizza place and instead snapped the box lid shut. “I don’t remember inviting you to stay.” She replied tartly.

He raised his brow. “Well that’s just unfriendly Swan and with me coming to ask you on a date.”

“If I agree to a date will you leave?”

She watched as he licked sauce off his finger, never taking his eyes off hers, and her insides twisted. His eyes narrowed, telling her he knew the effect he was having on her. 

“That depends. Do you want me to leave Emma?” he asked, his voice had gone dark and his accent seemed to thicken.

She swallowed hard. “August will be back soon. I know him, he doesn’t know you and he won’t like leaving me alone with you very long.” 

“Good thing I don’t need very long. I imagine I can make you cum rather quickly.” He began slowly making his way toward her. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” He took her hands and she went into his arms. He buried his face in her neck. “I keep hearing your little moans in my dreams.”

Emma closed her eyes. God, she wanted him. Her belly tightened at his words and desire flooded her body. He was kissing her neck and nipping at her ear. She whimpered as she turned her head to meet his mouth. 

Their bodies came crashing together, his hands inside her robe, her arms around his neck. He was delighted to find she was wearing nothing but lacey panties under the white fluff. He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the counter, moving between her legs. His hands came up to find her breast, teasing her, pushing her higher. She felt like his hands were everywhere but where she needed. She arched her back, pressing herself closer to him.

His hand skimmed down her body and cupped her throbbing center as his tongue danced with hers. She rocked her hips, trying to make the contact she desperately needed. He pushed aside her panties and slid his fingers down her slit, finding her wet and ready. 

He was in a fog of lust. Her sounds of pleasure fueling him. He slid one finger inside her and her walls clamped down on, making him moan. Her hands tugged at his hair. He added another digit and began to work them in and out, curling. She was panting and pleading with him, saying his name like a prayer. 

Killian had never felt this sense of urgency with a woman. This unyielding need to be inside her, to be consumed by her. He pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants. Pushing his cock inside her, he watched her throw her head back, exposing her glorious neck to his gaze. He had never seen anything more beautiful. Their bodies, slick with sweat, were tangled around each other. He angled his hips to reach deeper inside her. He slipped his hand between them and used the pad of his thumb to press on her swollen bud. She shattered in his arms, her release launching his own.

He dropped his forehead to hers and tried to catch his breath. He finally opened his eyes and was caught off guard to find her looking at him. He could see a thousand years in her eyes. His heart squeezed.

“This wasn’t what I planned but I can’t say I mind,” he said with a little laugh. He helped her off the counter and pushed some errant strands of hair off her face. She stood there looking a bit dazed.

*** 

“Ok” she said before she could stop herself. “Let’s go on a date.” The way his face lit up at her words made her smile. “Where should we go?”

“Leave it to me Love. I may be a stodgy professor, but I know how to plan a date.”

Emma snorted. He was anything but stodgy. “I know how to plan a date,” she retorted. 

He said but smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

*** 

August knew the moment Killian left Emma’s because he had not really left at all. He went around the block and parked, before walking back to her apartment. He saw the sparks flying between them and wanted to be out of the way but nearby in case anything unexpected went down. But August knew Emma was safe with Killian. He only hoped Emma was safe with him and that she didn’t find out the real reason he was in Storybrooke.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have their first date and learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are shorter so I am going to be posting them without much time between each. I hope you enjoy this one. I had a great time writing it! Thanks SO much for all the feedback and love. I wish I could respond to each one and thank you personally.

 

 

“This is insane.” Emma mumbled to herself as she tossed the seventh outfit she’d tried on onto her bed. Standing there in her sexiest bra and panties, she stared at her closet, a frown creasing her brow. How was she supposed to decide what to wear when she didn’t even know where they were going? She picked up a simple black dress back off the bed and pondered it. It was short, falling mid-thigh, and hugged her body in all the right places. The long sleeves made the bareness of her legs the center of attention, which she thought was her best feature anyway. She looked over herself in the mirror and nodded. It was sexy without being overstated and would go in a multitude of settings. The four-inch heels she was going with however would be a problem if they were going hiking but she would cross that bridge when and if needed. She smoothed bright red lipstick over her mouth and fussed with her curls. Professor Killian Jones would be here soon and she wanted to be ready to go.

She heard a knock at the door.  _He’s here._

_***_

Killian felt rather foolish standing outside Emma’s apartment waiting for her to answer. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this nervous for a date. As he was about to knock again, the door swung open and what awaited him stole his breath.

“You look stunning, Swan.”

She was always gorgeous but tonight looked downright delicious in a figure hugging, short black dress. It showed off enough leg to have his mouth watering and covered up just enough to have his imagination running wild. He handed her the flowers he was holding and stepped inside.

“Thanks. You look – “

“I know,” he said, giving her a rakish grin. 

He was wearing his signature black but Emma thought that tonight it somehow looked different. His jeans fit snugly around his hips, his shirt was tucked in neatly and his vest was zipped. He wore a black leather jacket, making him look dangerous. 

She rolled her eyes and laughed at his reply and went to put her flowers in water. 

“I didn’t know what we were doing so I hope what I am wearing is decent for the location,” she called from the kitchen.

“Love, what you are wearing is very decent, what it makes me think of doing to you, however, is not.” 

His chest squeezed at her laugh. It was melodic and pure and something he wanted to hear over and over. 

“I have a magical evening planned aboard my ship, Love.”

She turned and gave him a dazzling smile that stole his breath. “Well then Jones, let’s get started.”

*** 

It was a perfect evening. The wind was blowing at just the right speed, the air was balmy and the sky was full of stars. Killian spared no expense and had thought of everything. There was a small, intimate table on deck with candles lit, and take out from Gipetto’s. He had wine chilling in an ice bucket and soft music playing. Emma had been on her share of dates but none involved a moonlit sail, the best Italian food this side of Italy or a man so gorgeous it made her burn. She was enjoying herself more than she expected and sat sipping wine, listening to him tell a story about him and his brother.

“Here we are, no older than nine, on my dad’s boat, with these huge sticks sword fighting. Liam’s got an old rag tied around his head, covering one eye, because we all know you aren’t a real pirate unless you have only one eye,” he said with a laugh. “All the sudden his sword gets me right in the gut and I tumble over the side. Liam’s frantic, screaming for our father. My dad comes running up from below deck and jumps in to save me. Now mind you, I’d have been able to get back on the boat fine if I had not tied an old hook around my hand to really play up the part.” He is laughing and shaking his head as he finishes the story. Emma smiles at him.

“It must have been fantastic having a brother,” she says wistfully.

“Aye it was love.” Killian turned to study her. He knew of course that she was orphaned as a baby but he didn’t know how she got to be where she was today.

“So, tell me about little Swan. What was she like?”

Emma tilted her head, thinking. “She was serious. Pensive. Didn’t trust many people.” Killian thought that she hadn’t changed much but wisely kept that to himself. “I was a loner really until I met August.”

“Ah yes, the dark-haired stranger. How did the two of you remain in contact? You said you were separated after a brief time.” He leaned back on the railing to get a better view of her. Her hair was so pale, the moonlight made it seem iridescent. He loved seeing it free and falling around her shoulders.

“I don’t know honestly,” She answered. “We connected from the moment we met. We lost contact for a while but with the magic of the internet we found each other about seven years ago. I had run away from my last foster home and was sleeping under bridges.” She said it causally, not knowing the agony it caused him to think about her being so young and vulnerable and alone. “Libraries were where I spent almost all my time during the day. I would read as much as I could and then get online to look for my birth parents. I ended up finding August instead.” 

“Did you ever find them, your birth parents?”

“No, I stopped looking. If they wanted to be found, I would have found them,” she shrugged pretending it didn’t matter anymore. Pretending she didn’t cry herself to sleep wondering why her parents hadn’t wanted her. To steady herself she took a sip of her wine. “But I got my GED, applied for every scholarship under the sun and here I am.”

The wine and atmosphere must be getting to her, she was starting to feel awfully relaxed in his presence. He was too easy to talk to, too easy to look at. He made her comfortable and that made her nervous.

“It’s getting late, I should be heading back soon.” 

“I am going to be honest with you Emma. I want you to stay.” He came to stand in front of her, resting his hands on her hips. “I can walk you home and wish you goodnight, if that’s what you want. But I would rather take you below deck and make your body come alive.”

He was kissing his way up her neck, whispering in her ear. She closed her eyes. His voice was like pure, warm honey. It soaked up everything it landed on, leaving you caught in it and not really wanting to get away.

“Will you stay with me Emma?” he asked softly, pulling back to look into her eyes.

She had no real desire to go and that made this dance they were doing perilous. But when he was looked at her like that and touched her so softly, all her internal warnings went unheeded.

“Yes. I ‘ll stay.” She stretched up to meet him lips, starting out soft and exploring but quickly turning hot and bruising. 

He had planned to take Emma below and romance her but desperation was clawing at him. His hands skimmed up her back, tugging down the zipper of her dress, leaving it to pool at her feet. He took a step back. he wanted to drink in the sight of her and commit it to memory. Her skin was glowing, hair aflame. If he wrote poetry he would dedicate his life’s work to every nuance and detail of her. She was standing in the moonlight swathed black silk and lace that revealed more than it left hidden.

“By the Gods Swan, you are magnificent.”  She rewarded him with a smile and stepped out of her dress, toeing off her heels. Her hands ran up his arms before going to unzip his vest and push it from his body. She worked slowly, agonizingly slow, unbuttoning his shirt. Her fingernails raked through his chest hair and left a trail of fire in their wake. He stood as still as a statue, afraid any sudden movements might break the spell. She pushed his shirt off his arms and gazed in stark female appreciation at his body.

She gave a sound that was low and deep in her throat. “You aren’t so bad yourself, Professor.” She gave him a cheeky grin that shot straight to his groin. He lifted her chin to claim her mouth and felt her nipples brush his chest through the lace of her bra. He groaned at the contact.

He reached behind her and with a flick of his wrist, divested her of the barrier. She gave a little hiss as the chilly air hitting her sensitive peaks. Her head fell back as he leaned down to suck one into his mouth. He pulled deeply, nipping then soothing, leaving her gasping and writhing in his arms. He stepped around her and grabbed a blanket from the bench beside them. After spreading it out on the deck, he lowered her down on to it. Reaching for him, her knees fell open in silent invitation.

“You look like a Goddess in the moonlight, Emma.” He hooked his thumbs in her panties and pulled them down her legs. He positioned himself between her open thighs and began kissing his way down her body. He started with her lips and moved slowly over every curve, worshiping her with his mouth. 

He opened her legs wider and blew gently on her wet sex. She groaned lifting her hips in response. His tongue swiped through her folds to flick her swollen bud. Emma’s body jerked and her hand raked through his hair.

“Yes. Fuck. Killian, yes.” 

Her words were lighting him on fire, his desire consuming him. He sucked her bundle of nerves between his teeth, teasing her, wanting to get her as high as she could go. He pushed, twisting one finger inside her, feeling her body clench it. Back arching, she tugged at his hair, as her release exploded through her. He kissed her thighs, slowly working his way back up to her mouth. He balanced himself on his hands over top of her, settling between her thighs.

“Look at me, Emma,” he commanded. When her eyes opened, he pushed his cock deep into her. “I want to see your pleasure and for you to see mine,” his voice husky with desire. She moaned and bit down on her lip, legs wrapping around his waist, feels digging into his ass to pull him in deeper.  He lifted her hips and angled down to hit the spot he knew she craved.

“That’s it Emma, take all of me.” He watched her eyes glaze over, delighting in each mewl that flowed from her lips and every scratch of her nails down his back. He felt like an addict and she was his drug of choice. His balls tightened as her walls squeezed him. She was close. 

“Come for me, Love.” He quickened his pace and watched as she shattered.

Her back arched and she screamed his name into the night. He gave one more deep thrust before he followed, spilling himself inside her. His arms gave out and he slid down on top of her, nuzzling her neck. Emma wound her hands around him and sighed contentedly. She was tracing circles around his back and he knew if he didn’t move soon he never would. He eased himself out of her and rolled over, gathering her close at his side. He reached up behind him, feeling for the other blanket before grabbing it and throwing it over them. The stars were bright, cluttering the sky like a thousand twinkling dreams waiting to be wished for.

Emma felt deliciously boneless. Looking up at the sky her mouth fell open. “I don’t think I have ever seen so many stars,” she said in awe. She didn’t admit it out loud but she wondered if maybe they had come out just for them, signaling their approval.

“Aye love, it’s beautiful.”

Emma turned to look at him but found he wasn’t looking at the stars, he was looking at her. Her chest squeezed painfully and she knew she was in trouble.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets to meet Killian's friends.

**  
**“Today’s lecture will begin our study on the Age of Sail.” Killian addressed the class. He stood in front of the large drop-down screen, his body cast in an eerie glow from the projector. He looked down at the podium to orient himself. “Now this originates from ancient seafaring exploration, during the rise of ancient civilizations. We are going to start with the study of the Arabian Sea as it has been an important marine trade route since the era of the coastal sailing vessels,” he continued.

Usually discussing naval and shipping history sparked a passion in him that left his students on the edge of their seats, but today it took determination to focus. All his thoughts were still on his weekend spent with Emma. She stayed with him the night of their date and then well into the next day. They spent the hours in bed, taking their time trying to memorize each other. It had been stimulating and not just for his body. She was quick, sarcastic with a lovely bite and incredibly smart. They discussed history, art, current politics and he enjoyed every second. His cabin, which once suited him so well, had felt empty the past few days without her. He pushed thoughts of his golden-haired beauty aside and forced himself to give the most exciting lecture on the Arabian Sea his students had ever heard.

“Nice lecture today Jones, although you seemed a bit distracted.” Killian’s jaw flexed hard as he heard the voice of his boss. He continued packing up his bag as if he wasn’t unsettled to find Gold was in the back of his hall.

“Coming from you, I take that as high praise.” His reply was without humor. As always, Theodore Gold was dressed with flare. His charcoal gray suit fit him perfectly, his shirt and tie were a monochromatic scheme that brought out the silver in his hair and his shoes were shiny enough to see your reflection if you looked down. He even brandished his walking cane as if it were an accessory he chose rather than needed.

“As you should,” Gold all but hissed. Killian studied him and waited for the man to get to what he wanted. “I am here to advise you against pursuing your relationship with Ms. Swan.”

“And why would I care about your opinion on my relationship?”

“You forget your place Jones. Whether you like it or not, I am your superior. And while there is nothing explicitly stating a teacher cannot be romantically involved with a graduate student, I can tell you not only is it frowned upon, it will certainly end badly for one of you. The Personnel Committee doesn’t like to award tenure to professors who create messy situations for their school.”

Killian’s narrowed his eyes. He should have known Gold had been the one to fill the empty committee chair. “I have worked my ass off at this university for the better part of six years and I am a damned good teacher. I have excellent evaluations from my students and, as I am sure you know, I have been asked to publish my latest research in the Maritime Historical Journal.” 

“Ah yes, your research, it is due to be published, soon isn’t it? I should hope your latest entanglements don’t distract you from your work. As I am sure  _you’re_ aware, a committee member is to observe you in class and report back. I hope I don’t have to note your distraction, again, next time.” He gave a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and left.

Killian took a deep breath. “Bloody parasite,” he muttered under his breath. The committee that was set to tackle his eligibility in just a few months was comprised of 9 members. He knew Dr. Mills had retired but didn’t know who had filled his place until today. He couldn’t figure out why Gold had it out for him. He was the one who’d hired Killian. But even during the last interview, he’d been able to feel Gold’s disdain. He didn’t have time to worry about his leech of a boss today, he was set to meet David for their weekly sparing match and after that encounter, his friend had his work cut out for him.

*** 

  
Grumpy’s Gym had music blaring so loud that Killian could hear it from the sidewalk. The cement building front didn’t do justice to the well-kept equipment inside. In the center of the gym was the boxing ring, currently occupied by a couple of teenagers that David was trying to mentor. From the look on his friend’s face, it wasn’t going well. He knew the two boys,they’d been in here before. David, who was also the sheriff, had busted them for vandalism and underage consumption a few months back. In lieu of probation, they agreed to meet with his friend twice a week. One of the first things David did was give them an outlet for their teenage angst. Boxing was a fantastic way to work out your troubles regardless of your age.

“Come on Henry, you’ve got to keep your arms up, you can’t leave yourself open to Peter’s left hook. Look you’ve got to keep your arms guarding you like this,” David lifted his hands, demonstrating.

“I wouldn’t take sparing advice from him lads,” Killian called with a mischievous grin. “ I am surprised old Dave here is still able to form a sentence after the beating I gave him last week.” The look David threw him would have stopped any other man cold. Killian laughed and tossed his bag down. He already changed  his clothes and was itching to get started. “How about it mate, shall we show these boys how it’s done?”

“This louse teaches about boats all day and thinks he can go a round with the sheriff,” David replied, shaking his head with humor. He and Killian helped the boys out of their gloves.

“Actually, it’s maritime history and I can hold my own with the sheriff of the most boring town in America.” Killian pulled his shirt over his head and jumped in the ring. The boy, Henry, helped him into his gloves and gave him a mouth guard. “I should warn you mate,” he said to David around the silicone guard, “Gold paid me a visit right before I left and royally pissed me off, so I am not going to be going easy on you.”

“Shut up and let’s see what you’ve got professor.” David popped in his own mouth guard, touched Killian’s gloves and let loose.

_This is exactly what I needed_. The brain clearing blast of a good box. David was a good, one of the best and he matched Killian blow for blow. Both men were quick and light on their feet but David had a few inches on him and his arms were longer. He landed a blow that left Killian momentarily rattled. He recovered quickly and was able to punch back with a quick jab that spun David around to the ropes. The back and forth lasted longer than usual until Killian threw a punch that drew blood. They both went to their corners, breathing heavy. After cleaning up his nose and losing his gloves, David met Killian by the water cooler.

“You weren’t kidding,” he said flexing his jaw open and shut. “Gold must have really annoyed you today. Mary Margaret is going to kill me if I come home with any teeth missing.”

Killian drank deeply and used a towel to wipe the sweat from his aching body. His jaw hurt, his arms felt like lead and it hurt to breath too deeply but he felt better than he had in days. “Sorry mate. Tell her I will take you all out on the boat this weekend as my apology.” Truthfully, Killian enjoyed taking his friends and their impish toddler sailing.

“Wish we could but she has other plans for this weekend. She invited a few friends over and wants you to join us.” David grimaced apologetically. He knew Killian hated dinner parties as much as he hated the inevitable matchmaking attempts by his well-meaning wife. “I told her I thought you were seeing someone and now she expects you to bring too so she can meet her.”

Killian groaned. It was too soon to be bringing Emma to meet the Charming family. The sickeningly cute name wasn’t just a moniker. He loved his friend like a brother but he wasn’t sure either him or Emma were ready for that.

  
“If it makes you feel any better,” David offered, “she is forcing Regina to come and has already invited Robin. Those two fight like cats and dogs around each other but Mary Margaret is convinced it’s just sexual tension.”

“That doesn’t help your cause mate. You know Regina dislikes me, although I can’t fathom why. Usually my devilishly handsome good looks endear me to women,” he grinned. He grabbed his bag, threw his shirt over his head and headed toward the door. He needed to shower but he preferred his small, cramped bathroom over whatever lurked in Grumpy’s locker rooms.

“Regina can just see through your bullshit. Look come over, you don’t have to bring your girl if you don’t want, but I warn you that if my wife gets wind you’re coming solo she will find someone to invite to pair you with. I am throwing steaks and fresh lobsters on the grill so even if the whole thing is a disaster, at least you’ll have ate well.”

Killian knew that saying no to Mrs.Charming was a wasted effort. And he was due for some honorary uncle time with their baby, Leo. “Alright but you owe me,” he sighed. As he left he didn’t see David smile and pull out his phone,texting his wife.

  
*** 

  
Emma didn’t know how she got roped into an afternoon with the Charmings. All she knew was that as she walked up to the house with Killian she was nervous. This felt like she was meeting family and she didn’t do that. He had reassured her several times that this was just a get together with friends and that he would owe her for saving him from Mary Margaret’s matchmaking. They reached the front door but weren’t given the opportunity to knock.

“Killian! It’s so good to see you.” The woman kissed Killian’s cheek before turning her beaming smile to her. “And you must be Emma! I am Mary Margaret, it’s wonderful to meet you.” Emma was struck mute as she was enveloped in a hug.

“Um thanks, it’s nice to meet you too,” she said and tried not to be awkward as she patted the woman’s back.  She threw a desperate glance at Killian but he just grinned. Mary Margaret looped her arm through Emma’s and tugged her into the house.

“Everyone is out back. Please don’t mind the mess, we only recently moved in and by recently, I mean a year ago,” she laughed. “Why does it take so long to settle in somewhere new?” Emma could tell the woman was chattering in an attempt to put her at ease. She took the opportunity to study her as they were escorted outside. She was about the same height as Emma, sported short, cropped dark hair that suited her pixie face and had snow white skin. Her and the sheriff were a striking couple. She knew from what Killian told her that Mary Margaret was a teacher. She had met the sheriff a few times but nothing more than a cordial hello. Their house was storybook cute with exposed beams in the ceiling and hardwood floors. The fairy tale element wasn’t put off by the explosion of toys that seemed to occur in every room they passed.

“Your house is lovely,” Emma told the woman truthfully.

“Thank you. We were so lucky to have found it. Property isn’t often up for sale in town and we needed to get out of our loft apartment. Leo, our son, needs room to run. And we couldn’t have a pet. Every family needs a pet, don’t you think, Emma?” She turned around to face her.

Emma had to stop suddenly and Killian nearly plowed into her from behind. “Uh yes. I always wanted a dog as a kid,” she stammered and was awarded a dazzling smile. Mary Margaret turned on her heels and ushered them out through the kitchen onto a patio. The yard was as picture perfect as the rest of the house. It had a white picket fence surrounding the length of it, lush green grass and kids play things strewn throughout the yard. The patio was covered by an awning and had a large outdoor table. David, was at the grill wearing an apron that said ‘Grill Master. The Man, The Myth, The Legend’ and was laughing at something another man was saying. _The Charmings must entertain often_.

“That is Robin,” Killian leaned over to whisper in her ear, sending a little shiver through her. “He runs a charitable foundation that provides meals and supplies to families in need. And the woman scowling at me is Regina Mills, the mayor. Not to worry though Love, she’s not scowling out of jealousy, she just genuinely doesn’t like me,” he sounded amused.

“Emma, this is my husband David,”  Mary Margaret began, making introductions. She shook David’s hand and felt a little more at ease seeing his easy smile. “Robin, Regina, this is Emma Swan. Emma this is Robin Locky and Regina Mills, the mayor”.

Emma murmured a hello and shook their hands. Robin seemed nice but Regina seemed to be as thrilled as Emma was to be on display. Killian pulled out a chair for her and she promptly sat, happy to be out of the spotlight.

“What would you like to drink Love?” Killian asked as he went to the cooler. “Looks to be beer and water.”

“There’s also iced tea inside, if you prefer,” Mary Margaret called. She had been in a deep conversation with her husband and Emma was impressed she was able to listen to both conversations and keep an eye on their son who was toddling around the yard.

“Water is fine thanks.” Emma was sitting across from Regina and trying to get a read on her. Dressed in a conservative pant suit and heels, she fit the description of modern, female politician to the letter. But her bright red lips and the lacey, low cut shirt she wore under her jacket showed she wasn’t afraid of her femininity. She rose a notch in Emma’s esteem. Her dark hair was artfully arranged falling just above her shoulders. Emma had always been too afraid to get anything more than a few inches at a time taken off her own locks.

“So, you’re the mayor?”  Emma needed to establish some footing and she had found that occupations were always a topic that seemed to make most people most comfortable.

“That’s right. My first term is up next year and I have every intention of running again.”

Emma noticed that Regina’s gaze strayed to where Killian and Robin were standing and landed squarely on Robin. She had heard his name mentioned around town. Wall street hustler turned philanthropist who left it all behind and set up shop in small town Maine. He was even newer to town than Emma but word got around quickly. She wondered what the story between him and the mayor was but wasn’t about to open that line of conversation for fear of having to answer the same one about her and Killian.

“Have you always lived here?” Emma inquired, trying to keep the conversation going.

Regina pulled her attention away from Robin. “I have. I moved away for a while but there is nothing like home and I wanted to raise my son here. My father was a professor at the university, he recently retired, so it’s nice to be able to spend more time with him as well.”

“I didn’t realize you had a son.” Emma didn’t know why the idea of Regina having a child surprised her. Maybe it was because she didn’t seem particularly nurturing.

“Henry, he’s 16. He’s a great kid but a handful these days.” Emma noted the admiration and wistfulness in the woman’s voice. She was about to ask how on earth she had a 16-year-old as the woman only looked 30 when David interrupted, saving Emma from putting her foot in her mouth.

“Let’s eat!” He rang out cheerfully and plopped an enormous platter of steaks and lobsters down on the table.

“There’s enough here to feed the whole town,” Robin quipped. Emma noted his accent and wondered what part of the UK he was from.

As they ate Emma began to relax. The conversation flowed easily, even the obvious tension between Regina and Robin seemed to abate. Leo was delightful, entertaining all the guests by throwing food at his parents and everyone within range. The sun was going down and the outdoor torches and candles were lit. Dessert was served and even though Emma knew she’d have to run an extra mile to make up for it, she eagerly accepted. She caught Killian staring at her several times throughout the meal and when she’d raise a questioning brow he would just smile. She was charmed to see the friendship he shared with David and amused at the lack of sway he held with Regina. She found out Robin was from a small town in England just east of London and that David was a former marine. Emma found herself smiling more than she had in a long time.

“I am going to go lay him down,” Mary Margaret whispered as she cradled a very sleepy toddler. “If you leave before I come back, it was so nice to have you and I hope you come back over soon.” She kissed Emma’s cheek and disappeared inside. Regina announced she was leaving and was clearly annoyed when Robin decided to take his leave as well and offered to walk out with her.

“Let me help you with clean up.” Emma offered as David began clearing plates.

“Absolutely not. You’re a guest. My wife would never forgive me if I didn’t insist you sit and relax.”

And with that she was alone with Killian for the first time all evening. He was watching her intently. His blue eyes seemed darker tonight a look of uncertainty floating in their depths.

“Did you enjoy yourself Swan?” his voice seemed casual but his body was rigid.

She had watched him all night. She knew that he loved his friends and wanted her to like them as well. She knew her answer was important to him.

“I did actually,” she smiled. “I will admit I was not thrilled about coming, but I really enjoyed meeting everyone. I can see why you love them.” The smile that lit up his made her brain short circuit. He swaggered over to her and put his hands on her hips before lowering his mouth to hers. It was the briefest of contacts. Like wind rustling through the trees. Fleeting but powerful.

“Aye Love,” he murmured against her mouth. She had no idea what he meant but didn’t care. He captured her mouth again but this time the kiss held a promise of things to come.

“I would hate to have to arrest you both for indecent exposure,” David interrupted. Emma quickly jumped away from Killian, making him laugh.

“Hate to run off Mate, but we were just leaving,” Killian’s voice was low and his eyes were twinkling. Emma blushed from her head to her toes.

“Thanks for dinner, it was great!” she managed to call back as Killian pulled her through the house and out the door. She heard David laughing as the door closed behind them. Killian quickly loaded her into his car and took off toward her apartment.

  
*** 

  
His hands gripped the wheel and his jaw clenched as he tried to work out the spell this woman had over him. Something about seeing her interact with the friends he considered family had simultaneously softened and gripped his heart. He glanced over at her. Her blonde hair hung down around her shoulders and her teeth worked her lip in a gesture he had come to know was a nervous tic. He knew he needed to put some distance between them but he couldn’t seem to make himself push her away. The need for her had worked its way into his soul and wouldn’t let go. He eased his foot off the gas and rolled his head, willing his shoulders to relax.

“I need to tell you something Emma,” he announced. An distant part of himself was surprised, knowing where this was headed. He saw her sit up straighter and her features slackened, her face now unreadable.

“Ok”.

Killian took a deep breath. He was at war with himself but knew he couldn’t back out now. “I was engaged.” Surprised registered on her face and something that looked like relief before she carefully schooled her face again.

“She died almost 5 years ago. There hasn’t been anyone serious since.” He wasn’t sure why he was telling her any of this. But now that he started he couldn’t turn it off. “Her name was Milah. I met her after I moved here. She was beautiful and adventurous and captivating.” Emma turned in her seat to watch him. “She was murdered. The police think she surprised a burglar when she came home. We never caught her killer but suspect it was a transient. David did everything he could to keep the case open but there just weren’t any leads.”

Emma’s heart broke for him. “I am so sorry Killian,” she said gently.

“Aye Love, me too,” he picked up her hand and kissed it before taking a deep breath. “After her death, I went through a dark period. I began to drink heavily, pick fights and David had to haul me out of a pub on too many occasions to number. I started looking at everyone I met and wondering if it was them, if were they the one who killed her.” He swallowed hard and his hands gripped the steering wheel. “David kept me from hurting myself many a night by taking me to the gym and letting me wail on him. I would have lost my job if not for him. Mary Margaret has been a saint, never once turning me away from her door in the middle of the night when I showed up desperate or drunk. They are important to me and it’s important that you know that.”

Emma stared at him curiously. She wasn’t sure where he was going but her gut clenched in anxiety.

“Emma, I need you to know this because I am starting to have deeper feelings for you than I expected,” he hesitated, sneaking a glance at her. He had gotten to know her well enough to know she was skittish and talk of feelings and commitment sent her into a panic. “I thought after Milah I would never want to have a relationship again. But with you, I think it’s possible for me to open myself up again. I know we haven’t been seeing one another long but I wanted to you to know where I stood.”

Emma didn’t know what to say. She knew Killian had just laid his heart on the table and it was up to her to decide what to do with it. Her chest felt tight and her hands were sweating. She dried them on her jeans and licked her lips.

“I am so sorry about Milah, Killian,” she started. She knew she had to be honest with him but it was going to cost her dearly. Her heart was already cracking and starting to bleed. “I don’t know that I am in a good place for a serious relationship right now.” Her heart was shouting at her, calling her a liar but she ignored it and powered on. “I have a shit load of baggage and –“ She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing.

“I was in love a long time ago. I gave him everything I had, my love, my trust, my soul. And when he left, it nearly destroyed me.” She heard him mutter an oath. “It took me a long time to get over him but the scars he left are still with me. You deserve honesty and the truth is I don’t know if I have it in me to open myself up like that again.” She chewed her lip and looked at him. They had just arrived at her apartment and he put the car in park.

“He was a fucking idiot to let you go Emma,” he said softly. He was looking at her so intently she had to turn away. “I know what it’s like to have baggage Love. Baggage doesn’t scare me.” He took her hand and kissed it, turning it over to gently press his lips to her wrist.

Emma felt like there was a vise around her heart. He was so open, it nearly killed her. She couldn’t tell him that she hadn’t felt like this in…ever. It wasn’t even like this with Neal. She couldn’t tell him that she dreamt of him at night and thought about him all day. If she did she would be handing him her heart and he could crush it. She’d been wrong before, she couldn’t take the chance she might be wrong again. Her pulse was beating erratically and when he kissed her wrist it was like little electric shocks running through her body. She couldn’t tell him how she felt but she could try and show him.

She reached over and pulled his mouth to hers. He let out a low groan and his hands dove into her hair. She put all the words she couldn’t say into her kiss. 

“Car is too small,” he pulled away and managed to say. “Let’s head inside Love and I can take my time. A lady like you deserves my full and prompt attention.” He nipped her bottom lip and she nearly melted into the fabric of the car. They continued to touch and stopped to kiss all the way to her door. She finally got the key into the lock and they burst through the door, the heat inside her setting her skin on fire.

He pushed her up against her door the minute it was closed and his hands went under her shirt. Her nipples were hard peaks and he lazily rubbed his thumb over them through the lace of her bra. She began unbuttoning his shirt, never taking her mouth from his. They stumbled onto the sofa and she sprawled in his lap, legs settling on each side of him. Her hand were at his buckle, the other palming the cock straining against his jeans, when they heard the door open. She froze.

“Uh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?” August gave an awkward pause as he stood there half in the apartment.

“Yes.”

“No.” they replied simultaneously. Emma hopped off Killian and his head fell back on the sofa. Willing himself not to get up and forcibly throw the interloper out he breathed deep and counted to ten.

“I ca come back later,” August said backing out the door.

“No, it’s fine Mate,” Killian responded tersely. “I was on my way out. Emma, Love, will you walk me out?” He got up as gracefully as he could manage with his cock ready to bust through his zipper. He glared at August as he made his way out. Emma followed him and shut the door behind her

She blew out a breath and ran her hands over her face. “Sorry about that,” she said sheepishly. “I forgot he has a key.”

Killian knew that getting along with August was an integral part to winning Emma over so he was not going to let on just how annoyed he was. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and grinned.

“Will you think of me tonight Swan?” he asked softly, nuzzling her neck. He could feel her pulse beating and quickly flicked his tongue over it. When she moaned and pressed her body up against him he wondered if the neighbors would mind if he fucked her up against the wall in the hallway. With more control than he knew he possessed he backed away from her. “Because I will certainly be thinking of you.” He placed her hand over the bulge in his pants to prove his point.

Emma’s eyes glazed over feeling the proof of his desire. She loved August but at this moment she wanted to strangle him. There is no way in hell she was going to be able to sleep tonight without taking the edge off and dammit since being with Killian, doing it herself just wasn’t as satisfying. She sighed deeply.

“I will definitely be thinking about you. Maybe I can call you later, you know after August either leaves or falls asleep…” She let her offer trail off and watched a wolfish smile spread over his face.

“I would love nothing more than to hear your voice later Love.” He kissed her hard again before letting her go. “Until later then Swan.” With a great deal of effort, he forced himself to turn on his heels and leave.

As Killian got into the car he knew his new goal was to win Emma’s heart. Because without knowing how, she had stolen his.

 

***

  
August waited inside for Emma to return and checked his phone nervously. He was going to have to tell her what was going on soon. He was hoping he could wait but putting it off could put her in danger. He saw the text come in and even though he didn’t recognize the number, he knew who it was from. It was a picture of Emma and Killian eating dinner somewhere. He didn’t know where they were but knew it was from earlier tonight because they were both wearing the clothes. The next picture was of him walking into Emma’s building. The pictures came with news he knew was coming but dreaded hearing. _Found you_. He shoved the phone in his pocket and debated how he was going to tell his best friend he had just put a target on her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what August is running from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and written in August POV. It explains what he is running from. I will post next chapter tomorrow since this is such a short one. Enjoy!

August was hot. Sweat was dripping down his back tickling his spine. He could hear the sounds of the city through the walls of the cheap hostel. His belly was uncomfortably empty but the thought of food sent his stomach rolling. He peaked out the window before glancing at the clock. Not much longer and he would be out of this shit hole. He looked around the room, distaste making his handsome face grim. The place looked as bad as it smelled. August scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to figure out how he had landed in this mess.

He had been riding high from his time at the top of the New York Times Bestseller list and knew that Phuket was the perfect place to not only relax but gain inspiration. He had a serious writers block that only white sandy beaches and women could cure. He went through a string of women before he found one that suited him. She was slim, exotic and ran through his money within a month. She had soothed his wounded ego and divulged that her uncle owned an underground casino in Hong Kong. He had just enough money to get them here. He hadn’t realized he was being played until it was too late and he was in too deep. His mysterious beauty had played him like a puppet master, pulling every string she needed so he did her bidding. She had known his vices and had been able to see through him, to the hollow man inside.

He found out her uncle, Zhang Wei, wasn’t just the owner of a seedy casino. He was a leader of the Triad’s 14K gang. Even he knew of them. They were one of the largest and far reaching Chinese criminal organizations. Their hands stretched worldwide dabbling in an array of illegal activities and were ruthless. Anyone who couldn’t pay their debt was considered a thief. He got to see firsthand what happened to those who stole from them. He felt his stomach lurch remembering the sound of the young man’s screams as his finger was severed.

August pulled the curtain aside, watching for his visitor. His melancholy was getting him nowhere, he needed a plan. Pacing the floor, he beings to rack his brain. He knows they are going to ask him to smuggle something. Why else had they have made sure he was returning to the United States? They canceled his flight and instead booked him passage on a ship leaving the Hong Kong port in the morning.  _Leaving today_  he mentally corrected himself as his eyes made their way back to the clock. He had no idea what they wanted him to do but was well aware of the costs of not doing it. The 14K had people all over the world and they didn’t hesitate to take action against someone who betrayed them.

The knock at the door sent him jumping like a cat. The knock was hard and fast.  Letting him know without words that whoever was outside would only give the courtesy to him once. He swung open the door to find Zhang Wei’s right-hand man Wang Wei. He was smaller than August but deadly. His eyes were cold and the man moved like a tiger stalking prey. He put August on edge the first time he’d laid eyes on him at the casino. It was only after watching him snip off a man’s finger that he now also provoked August to nausea.

“Get your belongings, we leave now.”

Although his English was heavily accented it was perfectly executed. Zhang Wei would have nothing less than perfection from his men.

August said nothing, but did as ordered, grabbing his two bags and following the man outside.

The air was thick, the pollution that over laid the city made it look foggy in the glow of the night lights. He had been to Hong Kong before but never in this part of the city. He had come with his editor and they had stayed in fancy hotels, dined in exclusive restaurants. As he looked around at the squalor of his current location, he vowed he would never come back.

 *** 

The ride to the docks was silent. August had no desire to chat with the man driving. When Wang Wei had loaded his luggage into the sedan, he noticed an identical suitcase in the trunk. He’d made August take all of his things and put them into the cloned suitcase and zipped it shut. August had been about to ask why they were swapping but one look at the man’s face stopped him.

August stood there waiting to board the enormous cargo ship and mentally replayed the man’s instructions. When he arrived at the Los Angeles port he was to find the man the 14K had placed there. They had a man inside the Port Police that would find him and escort him through to avoid searches. Once he got there he was to take the suitcase to Chinatown, to an address that would be provided once he arrived.

Once the package was delivered he was free.

*** 

The journey to Los Angeles from Hong Kong was a trip August would like to forget as soon as possible. It had been cramped in the quarters he was shoved into. He was sick the entire 15 days they were at sea, at least that’s how many days August had been able to tick off.

He had been half out of his mind with boredom when he made the mistake of trying to figure out what exactly he was smuggling.

He tore the suitcase apart and found nothing. He was about to give up when he saw the hidden compartment at the bottom. It was easy to overlook and August would have if he hadn’t been traveling with the replica for almost 10 years. He popped the compartment open, determined to see what would be paying off his debt.

What he found sent him reeling.

_Present day_

August looked down at the text and felt the floor shift beneath his feet. What the hell was he going to do? He didn’t think they would track him to Maine so quickly. After he got through Port Police in Los Angeles, he was instructed to lay low for two days and they would then contact him with the address. But August hadn’t laid low, he had flown the fuck out of dodge. He tossed the cell phone they’d given him and his own immediately. He withdrew every dollar he had, rented a car under the name of an old foster friend and bought a disposable cell phone. He drove for 36 hours straight before he stopped. He still had a few friends willing to lend him money and he had called on them all to get enough cash to get to Maine.

Once in Portland, he pawned a few trinkets he had picked up along his journey and that left him with just enough to get him to Emma’s doorstep.

Thinking of the danger he’d put Emma in made him feel sick. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm the panic that was welling up inside him. He knew he was going to have to tell her what was going on. What he didn’t know was if she would help him or turn him over to the police.

He watched her step back inside and decided it was time to find out.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August tells Emma his secret.

Emma closed the door behind her and tried to wipe the grin off her face. Killian had a strange effect on her. He made her feel giddy. She was already thinking about what she would say to him on the phone later when she called. Her face grew hot, a blush crawling up her neck and she quickly pushed the thoughts away.

Emma noticed August pacing the floor and threw him a curious look before going to change clothes.

“If you wear a tread in my floors, I will make you replace them.” She called through the door.

It wasn’t like August to look so nervous. Even when she knew he was, he always outwardly appeared calm. _Something must really be weighing on him to have him this jumpy._ Pulling on her favorite pajama pants and t-shirt she met August back in the front room.

“Do you want to tell me what is going on or should I just start guessing?”

Emma sat down and studied him. He looked thin, she had noticed that right away. What she hadn’t initially noticed were the worry lines that settled around his eyes and the fear that pooled in them.

“Emma, I’ve done something incredibly stupid and I don’t know what to do or where to start to try and explain it to you or fix it.” August sat down beside her, resting his head in his hands.

“Let’s try at the beginning and go from there,” she soothed and gently rubbed his back.

August began to tell her what happened in Phuket. He told her about the woman, the money he lost, the ultimatum given to him. She sat in silence, letting him talk.

“So, what was it? What did they have you smuggle in?” Emma wasn’t sure she wanted to know but needed to hear the whole story.

August chewed his lip, she could tell he was struggling. His apprehension had her stomach knotting.

 “Heroin. It was a shit load of heroin, Em.”

His voice was strained and he turned to look at her. His eyes pleading to her for help. Emma sat back stunned. Her best friend just told her he smuggled heroin into the United States. _Fuck me._

“August, where are the drugs? Did you already deliver them?” She watched his face turn ashy.

He shook his head. “Once I realized what it was, I didn’t know what to do. You know how I feel about drugs, it’s what killed my mother and propelled me into the system at two years old. I couldn’t take a chance on doing that to some other kid.”

Emma closed her eyes, relieved. At least he hadn’t delivered them. They would go to the police, say he found the drugs during his cross-country road trip. They could handle this.

“Alright, first thing we need to do is get your story straight. When we go to the police, they are going to ask you a million questions about how you found them.”

August launched off the couch.

“The police? Emma, we can’t go to the police!” He was practically screaming.

“Calm down August. Jesus Christ, do you want my neighbors to hear you?” She felt her own anger rising.” Why can’t we go to the police? That’s the only way out of this mess. We can’t leave a bunch of heroin floating around.”

Emma grabbed his arm and tugged him back down to the couch. She couldn’t have him pacing the floor again. She was jumpy enough and his coiled tension was enough to make her go running out the door.

“Em, when I didn’t show up with the bag, they started looking for me. I managed to make my way to Maine unnoticed, or at least I thought I was.”

“What are you telling me August? Are you saying they found you?” Emma knew what was coming but she needed to hear him say it.

He nodded. “I got a text from them tonight.” He pulled out his phone and handed it to her.

Emma sat there staring at a picture of her and Killian from earlier this evening. He was standing behind her chair, hand on her shoulder laughing. The sides of her vision started going dark and the words on the screen turned fuzzy.

“They’re following me?” She asked quietly.

August got down on the floor in front of her and grabbed her hands in his. She felt something hot and wet hit her hands and knew without looking up that he was crying.

“I am so sorry. I never should have come here but I didn’t know where else to go. I thought our relationship was buried so deep that no one would make the connection. I never would have set foot in this town if I had thought it would put you in danger.”

“You didn’t just put me in danger August.” She jumped up. She couldn’t touch him right now, she didn’t trust herself not the throttle him. “I can handle myself. But you put everyone that was at that dinner tonight in danger. Good people.”

Her breath was coming fast and she knew if she didn’t calm down she was going to have a panic attack. She hadn’t had one since her junior year of college and she didn’t plan to start again now.

She stopped pacing and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. In through her nose, out through her mouth. She counted to ten, waiting until her heart rate slowed and her breathing leveled out before turning back to August.

“We can still go to the police. The sheriff, whose house I was at tonight, is a nice guy. He will help us.” At this point, Emma didn’t care if he agreed or not.

“Emma the drugs are gone.” August blurted the words out in a rush as if he had been holding them in.

“What do you mean gone?” Emma measured each word carefully, sending him a look that had him stepping toward the door.

“I hid them in a locker at the bus station. When I went to get them today, they weren’t there.” He was stammering and looked ready to combust. “They were in my duffel bag. It didn’t have my wallet or phone but it had my car rental papers and a few other things I didn’t want to leave in the room at the inn.”

“Do you think it was one of Zhang Wei’s men?”

“I don’t think so. Why would they steal back the drugs and then send me the pictures?”

“Because you stole from them and they want to make an example of you?” _Was he naive enough to think that they would just forgive him if they got the drugs back?_ Emma shook her head in disbelief.

“I don’t think it was them Emma.” The certainty in his voice had her studying him carefully. August had always had shitty self-control but was a good judge of character. _Unless you’re a beautiful woman who’s fucking him._  If he didn’t think that’s who took the drugs, it probably wasn’t.

She sighed heavily and massaged her throbbing temples.  _This night had started so well_.

“So, what do we do now?” She asked him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has to decide if she should confide in Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes up for the shortness of the previous 2! I wanted to make a note here that the sex in this chapter is more kink-ish than the last. Nothing crazy, but if you're not into dominant, dirty talking Killian, you might want to skip ahead. Also, please excuse any weird formatting problems. I tried FOREVER to get all sorted and I *think* I've got it all but if not, please overlook. Also, I didn't have a beta until around chapter 9, so all errors are my own.

         Killian laid awake thinking about Emma. As he felt the gentle waves slapping against the side of his boat, he felt more at peace than he had in years. He closed his eyes and pulled up her image in his mind. Her reluctant smile, her golden hair, the way her green eyes flashed when irritated and darkened when aroused.

          Killian groaned aloud and flung his arm over his face. He had it bad.

          It had been hours since he left her apartment and he had checked his phone more times than he cared to admit. It annoyed him to be acting like an anxious teenager waiting for a call from his crush. But that’s exactly what he was doing.  _God, please don’t ever let David find out, I will never hear the end of it._

          He wondered if she fell asleep, it had been a long evening. Maybe August was still there. He tried to smother the flare of jealousy that sparked inside of him at the thought.  _He’s just a friend, Jones._ The mantra he forced himself to recite was getting tedious and he was beginning to question whether he would ever actually believe it. Thinking about the dark-haired interloper had him scowling.  _What was the guy’s story anyway_? Emma told him he was a writer, that he had landed in the system after his mother died and that they were in the same foster home for a while during a crucial time for her. But what about the rest?

         Killian was a good judge of character and something wasn’t sitting right with him. He tried to shrug it off as petty jealousy. But as he replayed the scene from earlier in his mind, he became more anxious. August had seemed jittery when he burst into Emma’s apartment. Killian’s hard on had kept him from noticing at the time but as he thought back now, he could see distress in the other man’s face, and he doubted it was because he’d interrupted him devouring the lovely Emma Swan.

         Killian got out of bed, knowing sleep wasn’t coming, and he probably wasn’t either, and went to his desk. He grabbed the rum out of the bottom drawer and poured a drink while he waited for his laptop to fire up.

         He was going to see what he could find out about the mysterious August Booth. And if he couldn’t get anything through his own sleuthing, he would go to David.

         After all, the man was staying in woman he was falling in love with.

 

*** 

           Killian shoved the computer away in frustration. He had just spent the better part of two hours searching and had come up with little more than he already knew. The information he could find out about the man was surprisingly sparse.

           Before becoming a newly appointed New York Time’s Bestselling author, he had worked for a travel magazine. He traveled the world, writing stories about the places he went. Killian, begrudgingly, admitted as he read through August’s work, that he was a good writer. August was been able to paint a picture so clear of the places he wrote about that Killian felt as if he had been there.

           That annoyed the shit out of him.

           He looked at the clock. It was 3am. Still nothing from Emma. He tried not to let it worry him. But he could still see her cheeky grin when she suggested she might call him later and help them both finish what they started. He wondered what had changed since then.

           He absently licked his bottom lip before deciding to text her. If she was asleep, she wouldn’t text him back.

            _Sorry to text so late Love, but I hadn’t heard from you and wanted to make sure you were alright. Please don’t reply if you’re sleeping, you can do that when you wake. -Killian_

            He dropped his phone back onto the desk and fell into bed.  _Thank the Gods tomorrow is Sunday_. The rum had done its job and Killian felt his eyes grow heavy. The last thing he thought about before sleep overtook him was Emma, standing at the helm of his ship, smiling at him.

 

*** 

 

           Emma opened one eye before quickly shutting it again. Her eyes felt like sandpaper and she felt the distinct tingle of a hand that had fallen asleep. She flopped onto her back, willing her body to go back to sleep but knowing it was useless. Once her brain turned on and started to form thoughts, she was up for the day.

           She looked at the clock beside her bed and cursed under her breath when she saw it was only seven in the morning. She’d been asleep only five hours. She really needed a solid eight to function properly.

           After arguing with August for over an hour about what to do, they decided to put a pin in it until morning. They were both exhausted, physically and mentally, and knew they’d have better ideas after some sleep.

           Throwing the blankets off, she padded to the kitchen to start coffee. Just because her brain was awake and thinking didn’t mean the rest of her was. She saw August still sleeping on her couch. He had offered to leave but she insisted he stay the night. He had been emotional and it was late, she didn’t want him getting hurt trying to get to his room.

           Emma was grumpy enough to throw him a glare before retreating to the bathroom. A hot shower would help her feel human again and she didn’t give two shits if the shower or the coffee pot woke up her  _guest_.

           As she washed her hair, her thoughts turned to Killian. She hadn’t gotten a chance to call him last night but she had wanted to. Her first instinct after shutting her bedroom door had been to call and tell him everything. She squashed the desire, telling herself it would put him in more danger and instead had laid awake until exhaustion engulfed her.

           She rinsed out her hair and sighed. She could still feel his hands in her hair. The way he would run them up her back and bury them in her locks, like he wanted to wrap her hair around him. Desire curled in her belly. She pictured him as he was last night, blue eyes dancing with desire as she sat on his lap. She let the hot water run over her as she mentally played out how things would have unfolded.

           She would have unbuttoned his vest and shirt and run her hands over his tight stomach, up his chest, watching his head fall back onto the couch. His hips would have bucked up into her center, his erection straining in his jeans, begging to be freed.

           Emma ran her hands down her own body, knowing she needed the release that was denied her last night. As she found her throbbing center, she pictured Killian, naked beneath her as she straddled his lap. She would lower herself inch by inch onto him –

           “Emma, I need to piss, is it ok if I come in?”

           She shrieked and nearly fell on her ass.  “God dammit August! You scared the shit out of me!”  _I swear to God, I am going to kill him_. Emma furiously turned off the shower.  “Give me a second,” she snapped.

           If there were an equivalent to blue balls for a woman, she was sporting it today. She wrapped herself and her dripping wet hair in a towel and threw open the door. August stood outside practically dancing, hair sticking up and couch lines covering one side of his face. Normally, she would laugh and tease him about beauty sleep.

           Today all she could muster was an “all yours” and a smile that probably looked more like a snarl as she stalked past him to the kitchen to get coffee. She carried it with her, sipping the heavenly nectar, as she dressed for the day. She didn’t feel like going through the trouble of blow drying her hair so she quickly pulled it into a loose, wet braid and left it at that.

           Coffee in hand she stood in front of her closet pondering what to wear when she heard a crash from the kitchen. Looking up to the heavens, praying for strength, she decided she needed some sort of outlet for her energy. Since sex wasn’t happening, running won. After quickly dressing, she grabbed her running shoes, ear buds and phone and headed out the door.

           August glanced at her attire, held up a hand in greeting as he sat at the table in front of his computer and watched her leave. She felt a twinge of guilt over being so annoyed with him. He was her oldest and closest friend and he needed help. He was a good man, even if weakened by the pulls of the world around him.

           She stood on the side walk rolling her shoulders, and jumped up and down a few times to get her blood moving. She set the music to her favorite playlist and she saw she had a text from Killian, it had come in right after she fell asleep. She smiled as she read it. He was one of the most thoughtful human beings she’d ever met. She would call him after her run.

Storybrooke was a beautiful town and this morning was no exception. The sun was up and cast the town in its golden haze. Marco was on a ladder fixing his sign, again. Dr. Hopper was out walking his dog. She let the familiarity of the scene wash over her, quieting her anxious mind.

Deciding her eyes couldn’t take running directly in the burning, yellow orb without sunglasses, she took off west at a leisurely pace. She let her mind wander, going over possible scenarios that would get August in the least amount of legal trouble. She didn’t have any personal connections to good lawyers, but she could ask around.

She snorted at the thought.  _Yeah, that’s not going to raise suspicion when I go around asking, ‘hey do you know any good lawyers that specialize in drug smuggling?’_.  She was going to have to bring someone in for help but she didn’t know who.  _Killian_. She gritted her teeth at the thought and picked up her pace.  

She didn’t want to involve him in this but realistically, there weren’t many other people she trusted. There was Ruby, but she dismissed the idea as quickly as it came. Ruby was a loyal, trusted friend, but she spooked easily and was fiercely protective of her pack. She considered Emma a part of her family and Emma could easily see her friend turning August over to the police and letting the pieces fall where they may.

There was David, but she didn’t know him that well. She got the impression he was trustworthy and fair, but he was still the sheriff. If she went to him with this, he would follow legal channels and protocol to the letter. Sighing, she knew there was only one option.

She had to tell Killian. She didn’t know how or if he could help, but she knew she could trust him and that’s what they needed; someone they could trust. But what she needed right now was mind clearing exertion. She pushed all thoughts of August and smuggling rings out of her mind and ran like the devil was chasing her.

 

*** 

 

           Lungs aching, she stopped and looked around. She was not surprised to find herself at the docks. She had shut her mind off and let instinct take over. That instinct had led her straight to Killian Jones. She pressed a hand to her stomach, feeling queasy. She didn’t normally run on an empty stomach. She was going to attribute the fluttering in her stomach to that and not the unease she felt when she realized her body led to Killian’s boat.

           She stepped onto the dock and made her way toward his home. She stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight him. He was fucking magnificent. Standing on his ship, bathed in sunlight, his pants looked like he had thrown them on in a hurry and were sitting low on his hips, unbuttoned. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and his hair was sticking up in a way that made her think he had been running his hands through it. Coffee cup in one hand and a grin on his face, he motioned her onboard.

           She climbed up and drank him in.

           “Swan, I don’t know how you run at this ungodly hour of the morning.”

           Emma tried to get her mouth to form words but all she could do is stare at him. He was sin on two legs. She let her eyes roam his body. From his bare feet, up his long, lean legs, over his flat stomach and muscled arms. Once she got to his face she found him grinning broadly, one eyebrow raised.

           “Like what you see Love?” he asked cheekily wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

           “Very much Professor,” she watched his eyes go from sparkling with amusement to dark with desire. His tongue shot out to touch the corner of his mouth and she had to bite her lip to keep from going over and sinking her teeth into it.

           He set his cup down carefully on the railing and pulled her to him.

           “I missed you last night Swan. You even invaded my dreams.”

           She quickly looked away. She didn’t want to think about last night, or August or any of it. She didn’t want to think at all. She looked back up at him and saw the question in his face. Questions with answers she didn’t feel up to giving. What she wanted,  _needed_ , was to feel his body against her.

           “I missed you too. And since August is still at my apartment and has no idea where you live, I don’t think there’s any chance of him interrupting us this time.” She let her words trail off as she ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. She loved the feel of him. He was solid, warm and very, very male.

           He took her hands in his and led her downstairs to his cabin. The bed was still rumpled from where he slept. She felt surrounded by him. The air smelled like him and his things were all around her. She should feel claustrophobic in the small space but she instantly felt at peace, wrapped in the essence of him.

           “Is everything alright Love? You seem upset.” Killian was studying her, a look of concern pinching his handsome face.

           “I don’t want to talk about anything right now, if you must talk I would prefer it to be about all the things you’re going to do to me.” She looked him straight in the eyes and tossed her shirt over her head. He didn’t need any further prodding. She nudged her shoes off as he enveloped her in his arms and began to kiss her senseless. His tongue swept inside her mouth, tangling with her own. He tugged her braid free, letting her hair loose. He gently massaged her scalp, making her nearly delirious with pleasure.

           “Swan, your wish is mine to grant. I will tell you every delicious thing I plan to do to you.” He was kissing her neck, his tongue flicking out to that sensitive spot just beneath her ear, before drifting down to her shoulder and gently sinking his teeth in. _Fuck. The man’s mouth should be illegal._ His arm reached behind her to support her weight and he walked her backward to the bed and guided her down.

           She opened her eyes to find him looking down at her. She could see his arousal pressed against the zipper of his jeans and she ran her hands over it. He closed his eyes and moaned before stepping back out of her reach. Emma propped herself up on her elbows and cocked her head to the side.

           “If you get your hands on me, minx, it will be over much too soon. I’ve been waiting too long to have you again, I’ll not have it spoiled.” He began to undress her. Starting with her socks, then reaching up to peel her running shorts down her legs. Leaving her in her sports bra and panties. She sat up and tugged her bra off before leaving him to the rest.

           He bent her legs at the knees, propping her feet on the edge of the bed. Slowly he ran his hand up and down the front of her panties, leaving them damp and her panting. He made a humming sound of approval in his throat that sent her stomach muscles clenching in desire.

           “So wet for me already, Love,” He moved aside her panties and dipped a finger into her center, finding her dripping and needy. “That’s just the way I like your pussy to be when I slide into you, greedy and desperate.”

His words had her whimpering. Her hips surged forward, her body trying to find more contact. He took out his finger and she watched as he sucked the digit in his mouth and closed his eyes. The image was one of the most erotic things she’d ever seen. She went to sit up so she could touch him but he stopped her.

           “You’re not to touch me until I say so Swan.” He said it with such authority that her toes curled and her teeth sank into her lip. His voice was so damn hot she figured she could get off just listening to him talk dirty to her. “Is that clear?”

           Emma nodded. Killian narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin. She knew what he wanted. “Yes, Sir.”

           She never thought she’d be into this. She didn’t like men ordering her around and if one ever tried he quickly regretted it. But there was something about the way Killian took over that had her wanting to surrender her body to him. She knew he respected her, knew that pleasure was at the end of her submission. And she loved seeing his reaction when she acquiesced. His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched, the blatant longing on his face had her wanting to do whatever he asked.

           “That’s a good lass. Now lay back and keep your legs open for me.”

           Emma could do nothing but comply, her body allowing no less. She lay back and felt his hands dragging her panties over her hips and down her legs. His hands running along her legs sent shivers up her spine. He lifted one ankle to his shoulder and kissed the arch of her foot before moving up her calf. He whispered as he went. Giving worship to every inch he covered.

He kissed the back of her knee and put her legs over his shoulder before kneeling between them. She knew what was coming and lifted her hips in expectation. He chuckled.

“So eager, Love.”

           He blew on her sex and kissed it gently. She pushed her hips into him, begging him silently for more. She reached up to grab his hair when she felt him stiffen and she remembered she wasn’t to touch him until told to do so. She let her hand drop back to her side and felt him smile into her thigh.

           “Such obedience deserves a reward.” He began to use his glorious mouth to make her body sing. She drew in a ragged breath and clenched the sheets to keep from running her hands through his hair. Her legs tensed and he used a hand to steady her, the other working its way inside her.

           She felt suspended from her body. Licking and sucking, using his tongue to torture her in the sweetest of ways. Wave after wave of pleasure had her soaring, her mind on nothing more than the release that hovered near. She felt his finger curl inside her and her back arched.

           “That’s it, Love, I want you to come for me.” His tongue picked up speed and as he increased the pressure on her clit she felt herself draw taut, every muscle in her body clenched in anticipation, before she shattered into a thousand pieces.

           Killian slowed his pace, drawing out her pleasure until she was limp and boneless. He kissed his way up her stomach. He had shed his jeans at some point and the feel of his cock against her thigh had her legs opening and her body responding. His arms rested on either side of her head, his body held suspended above her.

           “Can I touch you now Killian?” As she looked up at him, something in his eyes flickered but was gone before she could make out what it was. He cleared his throat and his voice was strained.

           “Yes, Emma.” She was a bit surprised that was all he said, she assumed there would be something naughty that followed it but she wasn’t complaining. Her hands immediately found his shoulders and she ran her hands down his arms. They were muscular without being too much, hair covering his forearms. The absolute manliness of him consumed her.

           He closed his eyes as she touched him. She opened her legs wider, and put her hands on his hips to guide him to her.

           She watched his face as he sank into her. His eyes closed, his mouth open in a silent prayer. When his own eyes opened, the emotion she saw in them had her throat constricting and her eyes watering suspiciously. She pulled him down to her so they were chest to chest and wrapped her legs around him.

           “Please…” she didn’t know what she needed, only that he could give it. He seemed to understand because he began to move inside her. Long, slow thrusts that left her aching and clawing at his back. He lifted himself onto his hands so he could reach deeper inside of her. She closed her eyes and turned her head, she couldn’t look at him, it was too much.

He stilled.

           “Emma, Love, look at me,” She did and he gave her a small smile. “It’s just you and me Swan.” When she nodded, he began to move once more. He dropped his forehead to hers and picked up speed, keeping his thrusts deep the way she liked. She felt another orgasm closing in and her eyes fell closed.

           There was no more talking. The only sounds were the sighs and moans that came when two bodies intertwined. She tried to hold off, she didn’t want it to end but she screamed his name when it crashed over her, and she felt him give one last thrust before collapsing on top of her.

           She lay there in a blissful state between consciousness and ran her hands up and down his back. She didn’t know when she fell asleep or when they rolled over, only that she awoke curled into his chest with his arms around her.

            _This is what peace feels like._  The thought had her swallowing back a lump in her throat. He was the most incredible man she’d ever met. How could she endanger him by confiding what August had done? She had never had this sense of urgency to spill her secrets before. She wanted him to know her. All of her. The good and the bad.

 _Oh shit. Is this what happens when you fall in love?_   

          She stiffened, feeling the panic rise.

         “Go back to sleep Swan. I can hear your mind thinking.” The sleepy voice above her head ordered. She grinned silently. Even groggy, his voice was addictive.  _I bet he would love to know just how sexy I think his voice is._

          “What time is it?” A decent amount of time had to have passed because she was starving.

          He gave a long sigh and rolled over to check the time before flopping back down and gathering her close to him.

          “It’s half past three.”

          Emma shot out of bed. “Holy shit I can’t believe I slept so long! August probably sent out a search party by now.”

          “Relax Love. After you fell asleep, he texted you and asked what time you’d be back. I replied to him saying you were here and didn’t know when you’d be home.” He was propped up on his bed, back to the headboard, completely naked. The man had no shame.  _And for good reason_. She tore her gaze away from his body and grabbed her clothes.

          “I am starving. I didn’t eat breakfast before I left.” She looked around as if food was going to magically appear in front of her. He laughed and climbed out of bed. She saw the look in his eyes as he made his way over to her.

           She held a hand out in front of her to halt him. “I mean it Killian. If I don’t get some food, I will hurt you.”

          He grinned widely and kissed the tip of her nose as he reached behind her for his jeans that were hanging off his desk.

           “Your wish is mine to grant, Swan.”

 

***

 

         Killian was practically skipping into Granny’s diner. He’d just made love to the beautiful woman on his arm, the sun was out and he was going to try and convince her to sail with him next weekend.

         As they made their way to a booth in the back, he took in the patrons. This time of day there were few. There was still some hours before the dinner rush and lunch was long over.

          He lifted an eyebrow and grinned as Emma ordered without bothering with a menu. A double cheeseburger and onion rings. He appreciated a woman who knew what she wanted. She wasn’t kidding about being hungry.

          He was about to ask about her plans next weekend when he saw her eyeing her phone she placed on the table beside her. Irritation flashed as he wondered if she was waiting on a call from August. It quickly turned to concern as he saw heaviness cause her shoulders to slump. He reached out and took her hand.

           “I wish you’d confide in me Swan.” She looked up at him, the weight of the world swimming in her green eyes. The bell over the door broke the trance as the last remaining customer left the diner.

           She looked around, as it to affirm they were alone before taking her hand back. Killian’s radar began going off. Something was seriously wrong.

          “Love, look at me,” he waited until he had her attention. “Whatever it is, you can trust me.” He watched her swallow hard and nod before looking down at her hands.

           Their food arrived and any conversation was halted as Emma practically licked her plate clean. He waited until they finished and their dishes were cleared before gently nudging her again to tell him what was wrong. She looked around the diner, saw it was still empty and took a deep breath.

          “August is mixed up in something pretty bad.” She was talking quietly and he had to lean in to hear her clearly. He nodded, indicating for her to continue. He had known whatever troubled her began and ended with that idiot.

         “Before I tell you what happened, I need your word Killian. Promise me you won’t go to the police.” Alarm slammed into Killian with the force of a tsunami. If she was worried about the police, it wasn’t just trouble August was in. It was danger.

          “Love, I promise I will not go to the police.” He could feel anger mingling with fear. Those emotions tended to run together in him. Anger pushed to the forefront as she recounted the sordid tale.

 _Bloody hell, I am going to kill that son of a bitch._ Killian tried to get his emotions under control but there was a red haze clouding his vision. He had endangered Emma’s life. Whoever wanted him, had pictures of her, knew where she lived.

             He threw cash down on the table and all but ran out the door. She followed him, concern tightening her features.

            “Killian, say something. You promised you wouldn’t go to the police!” she grabbed his arm whispering harshly.

            He stopped and turned toward her. “I am not going to the police Emma. I gave you my word and I intend to keep it.” He stalked forward, trying to keep himself from running. He rounded the corner and by Emma’s gasp, she had figured out where he was going. He took the stairs to her apartment two at a time.

             The door was unlocked, which was fortuitous because he had been prepared to break it down.

            “Emma you’re back, thank God, I –“August’s words cut off as he turned and saw it was Killian that entered. Surprise registered first and when he saw the murderous look in Killian’s eyes, distress quickly followed.

           Killian didn’t give him a chance to say anything else. He hauled back and landed a solid punch to the man’s nose. Blood went wide and August stumbled back, grabbing his face with a howl. Killian distantly heard Emma yelling but all his focus was on the man in front of him. Killian grabbed August and let his fist connect with the man’s ribs. August doubled over in pain, gasping for air.

           “Killian stop!” Emma shoved him out of the way and press a cloth to August’s face to stop the bleeding. “Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell was that?”

         He was shaking with fury and breathing heavily, hands clenching and unclenching in a need to pummel the man who had put her in danger. August was yelling that Killian had broken his nose. Killian rolled his eyes, he knew what a broken nose felt like under his fist and that hadn’t been it. It would be sore, but intact.

            “You’re lucky mate.” He addressed August. “How could you put Emma in danger by bringing your sorry ass here?”

            August looked at Emma stunned. “You told him?” He was practically shrieking.

           “Yes, I told him. We need help, if we are going to keep you out of jail.” Emma didn’t look contrite.  _That’s my Swan._  His pride was short lived as she turned her snapping green eyes on him.

           “Look what you did to my floors! You better hope the blood comes out Killian or I swear to God...”  She trailed off as she went to the kitchen for cleaning supplies and ordered August to the bathroom. He was still moaning about a broken nose so she halted her search and followed him to the bathroom.

Killian pushed his hands through his hair and willed himself to calm down. He needed to focus on something other than beating the shit out of August. He saw the blood splatter on the floor, it wasn’t much but he didn’t like the idea of sullying Emma’s home.

If it was one thing he knew how to do, it was how to clean blood out of wood. His ship was a beauty and he kept her that way with literal blood, sweat and tears. He went to the kitchen for a cloth to wipe up the blood. After that was completed, he rummaged through her cabinets until he found dishwashing liquid to mix with cold water. He used that to clean the floor.

          When she got back from the bathroom, the floors were sparkling. Again.

          She eyed the spot suspiciously before sniffing and turning to him.

          “That was incredibly stupid Killian.”

          “He deserved it Emma.” She rolled her eyes and went to get the ice pack out of the freezer.

          He knew he sounded like an asshole but didn’t care. He was infuriated that August would put Emma in this kind of danger. What had he been thinking?  What little he knew of the man had shown Killian that August indeed thought very little.

          He watched her retreat to the bathroom to give August the ice pack and forced himself to get his emotions together. She trusted him with this secret and her friend’s life. If he was going to win her heart, and he would win it, he had to be the kind of man she needed.

          They both emerged together. August’s nose was swollen and his eyes were starting to blacken underneath. Killian crossed his arms over his chest and lifted one brow, not feeling even a little guilty.

          “Love, I am sorry. I should have handled that better.” He addressed Emma because he wasn’t sorry for punching August. Killian figured the guy had it coming from the moment he interrupted them after their date.

          “Everyone needs to calm down so we can figure this out.” She said diplomatically.

           Killian sat on the couch and pulled Emma down beside him. He glared at August, daring him to say a word. The man eyed Killian warily and took the chair.

          “Alright mate, Emma told me the story, but I need to hear it from you. And don’t leave anything out.” Killian slung his arm around Emma’s shoulders and when she settled against him, he breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully this meant she had forgiven his momentary lapse of judgment and self-control.

           August went over the story again. It took hours with Killian interrupting to ask questions. By the end, Killian’s anger was only slightly abated but he had to give August credit for not delivering the drugs, even if that was the only noble thing he’d done.

           “We need to make a list of who we think could have taken the drugs from the locker.” August said. He speech was off due to his swollen nose.

           “It could literally be anyone though,” Emma said thoughtfully.  “I’ve never used the lockers at the bus station, but I can’t imagine they are hard to break into. I still think our best suspect is one of Zhang Wei’s men.”

          “I agree,” Killian said nodding his head. “We have to assume the men who have been taking pictures followed you to the bus station August.”

           “But the drugs were gone before I got the pictures saying they had found me.” August argued.

           “Who else would be following you?” Killian was getting annoyed with the back and forth. “Do you have anyone else looking to kill you?”

           August said nothing but looked away. The man knew Zhang Wei was their best suspect. Killian didn’t know why August was arguing so hard against the theory.

           “Killian,” Emma turned so she could face him on the couch. “Is there any way you can find a way to get into the bus station’s surveillance system? If we could get a look at the tapes, we would know for sure.” Emma was worrying her bottom lip and he could feel the nervous energy coming off her.

           “I can find a way to get them.” If he had to break in and steal them himself, he would do this for her.

           August was watching the two of them closely, a guarded look on his face. Killian knew the blow he had landed on his stomach had to have left him with a few bruised ribs. To the man’s credit he hadn’t complained, well not in several hours anyway.

           “How are you planning on getting those tapes Professor?” August said the word professor with enough disdain to have Killian’s hackles raising. “Emma told me you’re pals with the sheriff. If you go to him with this- “

           Killian cut him off. “I gave Emma my word. I know you may not understand this, but I keep my promises.”

           Emma watched the exchange, her mouth thinning in a humorless line. She rolled her eyes and got up.

           “If we are going to keep at this, we are going to need food.”

           Killian started to laugh. He’d never met a woman whose mind was so often focused on her next meal. Hearing the chuckle, she narrowed her eyes at him. His laughter faded under her scrutiny.

           “I am sure August needs to get to his room to ice his face and get some rest. I can rummage us up something for dinner.” He stared August down, daring him to argue with the very clear dismissal.

           August only sighed and stood up to take his leave. Killian watched as he went to Emma and wrapped his arms around her. Seeing the closeness between, Killian’s jaw clenched. The hug lasted longer than he cared for and he didn’t like that he couldn’t overhear what was whispered between them.

           “We can meet back here Wednesday evening to go over what we have found.” Emma was a born leader and taking control seemed a natural thing for her to do. They all agreed and Killian felt the tension leave his shoulders as August left.

           Emma stood there, arms wrapped around herself looking lost.

           “Killian, I can’t have you and August in a pissing match every time you’re in the same room. It’s exhausting.”

           Seeing the wariness in her face had him feeling repentant. “I am sorry, Love. On my honor, I will do better.” He made an oath over his heart, hoping his word put her at ease. She nodded but just continued to stand there.

           He gently guided her onto the couch, telling her to rest while he prepared dinner. He worried when he watched her nod in compliance, she must be more emotionally spent than he realized.

           Scrounging her cupboards for anything he could throw together was a feat. She barely had the barest of essentials. He settled for scrambled eggs and toast. He was as quiet as possible, peaking in to check on her regularly.

           She dozed on the couch and he was tempted to let her sleep, not wanting to wake her but her internal need for food did the task for him. She sat up and sniffed, closing her eyes in pleasure. His cock stirred to life watching her.  _Down boy. Now is most definitely not the time._

           She staggered to the table and without saying a word began to eat. She mumbled her thanks around the toast in her mouth and he laughed out loud earning a glare.

           “Something funny, Jones?” Her question was posed innocently but the tone of her voice suggested otherwise.

           “Not at all Love. I would gladly cook for you every day just to watch you enjoy what I’ve created.” The minute the words left his mouth he regretted them. He knew better than to say things like that to a woman hell bent on running from anything serious.

          Her shoulders stiffened and she smiled at him but it didn’t reach her eyes.  _How can she trust that I won’t turn August in to the police but not trust me with her heart?_

 

*** 

 

           Emma told her heart to slow down.  _It’s not a proposal, Swan_  she griped at herself. But she was already finding herself too dependent on him. Running to his boat this morning, leaning on him for help with August. It was happening too fast.

           He watched her intently. His blue eyes were magnificent. She’d never seen anything on this earth that matched their color. His dark hair had fallen over his forehead, it was longer than he normally wore it and his scruff thicker as well. He was a beautiful man. It was just her luck that his heart matched his face. If he had been a dick she would have been able to untangle herself so much easier. As it was, her heart was in as much danger as August’s life.

           “Killian look-“ She began but he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

           “Calm down Swan. That wasn’t a proposal,” and even though she’d told herself the same thing she couldn’t help the tug of disappointment she felt hearing him say it. He wiped his mouth and stood. “Why don’t you try and get some rest. I need to head out and see what I can do about getting those security tapes.”

           “Oh, um, ok,” she was surprised he wasn’t going to spend the night. He had never stayed here and she had already worked around to the idea of sharing her bed with him tonight. But he was right, they needed to get to work, and he had class in the morning.

           He came around and pulled her to her feet. His hand cupped the back of her head and he pulled her into a long, slow kiss that was so full of promise she wondered, hoped, he had decided to stay. But he pulled back and told her he would see her tomorrow and left.

           She dropped onto the chair at the table looking around. The apartment now felt empty without him. And wasn’t that just a bitch?

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much happens in this chapter! We see what August is up to and Killian breaks into the bus station to steal the video tapes. Sorry for the delay in posting. And again, i am having formatting issues when posting these chapters. I am trying my hardest to work out the kinks but am not always successful. With 2 kids, I don't have a ton of time to work on correcting it all. Much love to everyone following this story!

                August’s body was hurting all over. He could barely breathe through his swollen nose and it hurt to breathe anyway. He was convinced that Emma’s asshole boyfriend cracked a few ribs. August hadn’t thought the guy looked particularly dangerous but he sure as shit could throw a punch. As he limped his way into his room, he contemplated what to do next.

                The asshole in question was planning to go after the security tape and was supposed to call with any news.

                Guilt ate away at August as he replayed what had occurred earlier today. While Emma was with Killian that morning, he had gone to Granny’s to grab breakfast. On his way home, a man approached him.

                August turned on the shower, going over the conversation in his mind.

                The man had walked with a cane, which August was certain was a only prop, a tool the man used to look less intimidating. It didn’t work. The man hadn’t looked threatening until he got close.

                “Hello Mr. Booth. You don’t know me, but I know you and I know you’re in need of some help.”

                “You must be mistaken, I don’t need any help.” August had been on edge and started looking around as if the police were going to jump out and arrest him. The man stood there, hands on his cane smiling eerily.

                “Oh, I think you do dearie,” the strange endearment had August taking a step back.  “Allow me to introduce myself. Theodore Gold.” The name seemed familiar to August, but he couldn’t place where he’d heard it before. “See, I have a certain bag that you’re looking for. And this bag contains damning evidence against you Mr. Booth. If I were to turn this over to the authorities, well I imagine it wouldn’t go well for you.”

                August had started to sweat as panic filled him. Why would Gold steal the bag and how had he even known where it was? As if the man could hear his thoughts, he answered, “I’ve been watching you. The moment you came to town. I have an interest in Emma Swan and naturally, I needed to know who you were.”

                Gold walked ahead and motioned him inside a pawn shop. The place had been dark and empty.

                “Look, I don’t know who you are or what you want, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.” August needed to get that bag back. It could destroy him.

                “Oh, you know exactly what I am talking about. I also know what you’ve done. But lucky for you, I am here to make a deal.”

                August eyed the man warily. He didn’t figure any good could come of negotiating with Theodore Gold. “What do you want me to do? I’ll do anything, just don’t turn me in.”

                Gold chuckled, “I do love it when they say that.”

                August turned off the shower and stepped out. He didn’t have much time now. If he was going to go through with Gold’s plan, it had to be now. He went to his luggage, looking for the burner phone he’d been given. All he had to do was text the number and the evidence hanging over him would go away. As he grabbed the phone, he couldn’t keep his gaze from drifting over to the table beside his bed. Dread and shame fill him as he stared at the security tape from the bus station.

*** 

                Killian made his way home from Emma’s apartment in quiet reflection. He was trying to determine the best course of action for acquiring the security tapes. He could break in, it would be simple enough, he could try and finesse it out of the supervisor, but not knowing who it was could prove problematic. He could also go to David. He knew Emma and August were against the idea, but everything in him was screaming that that was the right move. David was the sheriff but he was also his best friend and if it came down to it, David would help him.

                But he had given Emma his word and he’d be dammed if he would break it unless he had no other choice.

                He stepped onto his boat and immediately felt disquieted. Something was off. He looked around, standing still, waiting for his instincts to tell him where to move. He stood there unmoving for a full three minutes but nothing happened. There was no movement, nothing to indicate anything was amiss. But he could sense something wasn’t right. It felt like someone had been here. The air was disturbed somehow.

                Killian looked around, taking stock of his possessions. Everything was exactly where he had left it, nothing added or withdrawn. He shook his head, this whole mess with August must be getting to him.

                He tossed his wallet, phone and keys onto the table in the captain’s quarters. The room, hell the whole place, had seemed empty since his weekend with Emma. The faint smell of sex still hung in the air from earlier that morning and looking at the bed where they had lain made him miss her.

                It was a strange thing to miss a person you just left. He had missed Milah when they were apart, but not this way. With Emma, he missed more than her body. He missed seeing her smile, missed her quick wit and the sparring that inevitably ensued. She was like a flame that had lit up his dark existence.

                Pushing thoughts and memories of Emma out of his mind, he pulled out his laptop and began searching the bus station website. Tonight, he would gather as much information as possible because tomorrow night he would be committing a felony.

*** 

                Killian walked confidently into the bus station the next day. He had learned long ago that if you walked into a place like you belonged there, people wouldn’t question you. He strolled over to the lockers and opened the one he had rented, the one right next to August’s. He dropped in a backpack that was filled with old text books and locked it up.

                As he made his way back, he discreetly scanned for cameras. He had counted one outside and one inside. The security here was lax. After this was over, he was going to drop a hint to David about stepping up patrol here.

                He waved at the man behind the ticket counter. Clark according to his name tag, sneezed as he lifted a hand in return. Killian smiled ruefully knowing it wouldn’t be hard to get past him. All he had to do was wait it out.

                By the time night fell, he had gone from Professor Jones, laid back instructor of Maritime History to Killian Jones, stealthy thief. He was dressed in all black, which wasn’t unusual for him, and carried a satchel containing the tools he needed.

                He had watched the shift change with guarded eyes, hoping the sneezing Clark would stay on shift but the man had left around 8pm. Killian’s spirits lifted tremendously however when Clark’s replacement turned out to be even less of a threat. This new ‘guard’ couldn’t seem to keep his eyes open for longer than five minutes at a time. Currently, the man was slouched in his chair, mouth agape and snoring loudly.

                The bus station was open 24 hours, but access to the entire place was not. One could get to the ticket counter and to the benches outside, but access to the lockers required the attendant to unlock the gate. Luckily Killian knew how to pick a lock.

                He made his way on light feet, keeping to the walls to try and stay out of camera range. He knew August’s locker was already empty so he only needed access to the main office, which was on the opposite side of the ticket counter. He crouched down and practically slithered across the floor. When he came up on the other side, his satchel hit the wall. Killian froze as the sleepy attendant stirred. But after a few breaths, the man fell mercifully back asleep.

                He carefully, not wanting to make another sudden noise, extracted the needed kit from his bag. Picking the lock took only seconds. Once inside, he pulled out his flashlight and began searching. The tapes were removed every few days and replaced with new ones. The old footage was kept for one year before being moved to storage. Once in storage, they were kept for three years and then destroyed. He learned the information last night when he called the security company claiming to be a new, poorly trained supervisor for the bus station. For a security firm, they asked surprisingly little questions. Killian needed to find the tape from last week and then get the fuck out before the attendant woke up.

                The Gods were shining on him tonight because the tape he needed was the first one in the drawer marked ‘security footage’. He slipped it into in his bag and was closing the drawer when he heard the unmistakable sound of the safety being let off a gun.

                “Freeze! Sheriff’s office! Put your hands where I can see them and turn around slowly.”

                _Bloody hell._ He knew who it was before he turned around, the voice instantly recognizable. He turned around as a light pointed at his face, momentarily blinding him.

                “Killian.” David’s stood there staring at him. His friend looked devastated but not shocked. “I didn’t think it could be true.”

                With his hands in the air and a stolen security tape in his bag, Killian knew he was in deep shit.

                “Mate it’s not what you think. I can explain.”

                “I fucking hope so,” David said sharply. He exhaled deeply, sounding more resigned than angry. “Man, I’m sorry but put your hands behind your back, you’re under arrest.” David pulled out his cuffs. “Killian Jones, you are under arrest for breaking and entering, possession of stolen property, possession of a controlled substance with intent to distribute and – “

                _What the fuck?_ Killian started struggling against the cuffs. “Wait, what did you say? Possession? Intent to distribute? What the bloody hell is going on?” He was yelling now, in a panic trying to figure out what David was talking about.

                “Killian, the sheriff’s office received an anonymous call earlier today that you were in possession of a large amount of heroin, that you intended to sell it on campus. The district attorney obtained a search warrant and searched your boat. They didn’t tell me, kept me out of the loop. They know you’re my best friend.”

David looked stricken as he turned Killian around to face him. He ran a hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up. “They found a bag full of heroin on your boat man. They’ve been looking for you for hours. Someone radioed in that you were spotted heading into the bus station. By the time I found out what was going on, I was lucky to get here in time.” He started pacing the room. “I have to take you in Killian. I don’t have a choice, it can’t look like I am helping you in anyway.”

                Killian looked at him pleadingly, “David, I didn’t do this. You must get me somewhere we can talk privately. I need to tell you what’s going on. It’s --“

                “That’s not going to happen Mr. Jones.”

Both men turned to see George Spencer, the district attorney, come through the door. George and David had never seen eye to eye. George vehemently opposed David during his campaign for sheriff and barely tolerated him since once he won. “Sheriff Charming is officially on administrative leave. We can’t have him interfering in an investigation.” The man smiled smugly as he waved two officers in the room. “Take Mr. Jones downtown. I will be along to question him shortly.”

                The deputies looked at David, apologies written all over their faces. As they went to take him away, Killian pretended to stumble, staggering into his friend. David caught him under the elbows. As the sheriff helped him up, Killian managed to whisper, “Find Emma.”

                David watched as his best friend was hauled away.

               


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter and answers some questions that the last chapter left. It probably could've been broken into two, but I liked the flow. It's action packed but we get some of Killian's back story as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes in this chapter were inspired by songs. The first is Judgment Day by Stealth. I really connected with this song when writing about August. The second is Believer by Imagine Dragons. The first time I heard it, I immediately thought of Killian Jones, his feelings for Emma and how they had changed him. If you get the chance, listen to them both. They are amazing and frequently on repeat on my playlist.

~~~~Emma had been waiting for hours to hear from Killian. He had text earlier in the evening to tell her he was going after the tapes but it had been radio silence since. Unease was settling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. Normally she’d be annoyed that she was pacing the floor, waiting to hear from a man, but this man had put his life on the line to help her. If something happened to him, she’d never forgive herself.

                She closed her eyes and pulled up his image in her mind. She could see his dark hair and blue eyes, the way his happiness or anxiety always showed on his face, his hands roaming over her skin. Everything about him she had memorized. _Shit. I love him._

                The realization was freeing and she couldn’t stop the smile that split her face. She loved him. She didn’t know when it happened, maybe she always had, but she wasn’t frightened by it, she felt empowered. Pounding at her door pulled her out of her musing and she ran to open it, hoping to see Killian.

                “David,” Emma took one look at his face and her heart dropped to her stomach.  “What is it? What’s happened.”       

                He walked inside and Emma shut the door behind him. He turned to her, hands on his hips, “Emma, Killian’s been arrested.”

                Her knees buckled and she dropped to the couch.  Swallowing hard, trying to find her voice, she closed her eyes.

                “Where? When?”

                “At the bus station, about 15 minutes ago. He was caught stealing security footage. Emma,” he stopped as if trying to get his next words to form. “They found a bag of heroin on his boat. The sheriff’s office got a tip and obtained a warrant. They are saying he was planning to sell it on campus.” Emma couldn’t breathe. Her chest constricted, making her feel faint, and there was an odd buzzing in her ears. _August. What have you done?_

                He scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. “George Spencer is taking over, I’ve been put on administrative leave to ensure an ‘unbiased investigation’ is conducted.” Emma didn’t miss the way unbiased investigation was put in air quotes. “Killian told me to find you, right before he was hauled away in handcuffs. You need to tell me what the hell is going on.”

                He speared her with a look that was somehow equally terrifying and comforting. She nodded, tears clouding her vision.

                “You’re going to want to sit down for this Sheriff.”

*** 

                August was in agony. It was as if the choices he made were taking on a physical manifestation in his body. Every bone was screaming at him and he figured this was the price of guilt, the price he was to pay for all his misdeeds.

He knew Emma would never forgive him now. He could only hope that once Gold got him out of the country, he could call her and she would, if not forgive, at least understand.

                They would clear Killian. Gold didn’t think that would happen, but August knew the evidence was flimsy and Emma would tell the truth. She had always been so much stronger than him, able to resist the lure of temptation.

                His burner phone rang. He couldn’t move, didn’t want to. He knew it would be Gold and the man left him with a bad taste in his mouth. The ringing finally stopped but the relief lasted mere seconds before it started again. Knowing if he didn’t pick up, the man would find a less pleasant way to contact him, he answered.

                “Mr. Booth, I hope you’re not having second thoughts about our deal. I don’t like when people break deals with me.”

                “I’m not. When can you get me out of here?”

                “Now. Get down to the docks.”

                The call ended without further instructions. August was packed and was ready to get the hell out of this town.

                He was slinging his bag over his shoulder when someone started banging on his door. His heart started to race, a chaotic rhythm that he sounded as loud as the hand against the wood outside. The pain in his body intensified, leaving him paralyzed from both fear and agony. Had Zhang Wei’s men found him?

                “August, I know you’re in there! Open this goddamn door or I swear to God, I will break it down!”

_Emma._ He closed his eyes, not sure if it was relief or disappointment that flooded him. So much for making a clean break. He forced his body to move and open the door. He barely unlatched it when she and the sheriff, _shit,_ burst through.

                August wanted her to hit him, to yell and rage, but she just stood there staring at him. Her green eyes red and puffy, a look of disillusionment on her face. His body began to scream at him, howling in anguish at his own deceptions. He staggered under the weight of her judgment and fell to the bed, head in his hands.

                “What did you do August?” Her voice was cold and clipped, so unlike the warm tone she normally greeted him with.

                He shook his head, trying to find a way to explain his weakness to her. “I am so sorry Emma, I- “

                “I don’t want your apology. Killian was arrested. What did you do? How could you set him up like this? WHY would you set him up like this?”

                “I didn’t! Not initially anyway,” he was doing a piss poor job of getting it all out. His self-preservation instinct was rallying against his attempt to do the right thing. “When Gold approached me with the idea- “

                “Wait,” David cut him off. “Theodore Gold asked you do this?” He sounded shocked at the idea. August didn’t know why; the man was a snake in a suit.

                “Yes. He came to me, said he had stolen the bag out of my locker at the bus station.” He held up a hand to stop their next question. “And before you ask, no, I have no idea how he even knew it was there. He only told me he had a vested interested in Emma. Apparently, he started watching me the minute I came to town because he was watching her.”

Emma seemed taken aback and David was looking at her, unease etched on his face.

“He told me if I didn’t set up Killian, he would turn me in.” He turned to Emma, desperate to make her understand. “He was going to turn me over to Zhang Wei, Emma. Death would be a blessing if they get ahold of me.”

                Emma turned away from him, unable or unwilling to accept his explanation.

“You need to get down to the sheriff station and turn yourself in.” David’s tone left no room for argument. August knew that if he refused, the sheriff would haul his ass out, unconscious if necessary.

                “Gold expects me down at the docks any minute. What happens when I don’t show up?”

                “Then he knows his plan is fucked!” August could see the control that David had on his anger slipping as he advanced toward the bed. “Now move your ass, or I swear to God I will drag you out of here.” He was inches from August’s face and the truth of his statement was plain in his eyes.

                August gave a hard nod and got to his feet. Shoulders slumped, he turned to Emma, he needed to apologize again, to beg her to forgive him. But she refused to look his way as she walked out the door.

                Even as a kid in the system, even all the nights when no one loved him, he had never felt so alone as he did in this moment.

                David’s truck was the only vehicle in the parking lot, save his own motorcycle. August thought it was usually better lit and discomfort settled in his belly. Emma was leaning against the truck, waiting for them to catch up. He saw movement from the bushes, but couldn’t get a warning out fast enough. A man came out of the shadows and grabbed her. David instantly had his gun out of his holster, trained on the man but there was no way to make a shot in the dark without endangering her, even by someone as good as the former marine.

                “Drop the gun sheriff or I will kill her.” August didn’t recognize the voice. He turned to David, could see him weighing his options before finally lifting his gun. “Excellent choice. Now, send over Mr. Booth and you and this pretty thing get to live.” Emma recoiled from the man’s touch.

                “I will come with you, just please don’t hurt her.” August knew as soon as he left, he was a dead man, but he had hurt Emma enough. It was time to face what he deserved, today was judgment day.

                He cautiously walked toward the man, who was still pointing a gun at Emma’s head, and a car pulled up beside them, _where the hell had that come from,_ and the assailant waved at him to get inside. He climbed in the back seat and watched the scene out the window.

The man walked backward with Emma until he was safely in the passenger seat, directly in front of August, before shoving her away from him. He winced when she hit the pavement before scrambling up and running to David.

                The sheriff opened fire the instant Emma was out of harm’s way. August tried to jump out of the car but the door wouldn’t open. Hearing gun shots ricochet off the metal, he dove onto the floor, praying that if he got hit he would at least die quickly. He dared a look at the men in the front and didn’t recognize either of them. As they sped away, he closed his eyes and knew today he would pay for all his sins.

*** 

                “Emma! Emma, are you ok?” David hurried over to her, concern etched in his voice. She couldn’t find hers so she merely nodded. _What the fuck just happened?_ “I have to call this in to the police so they can put a BOLO on the vehicle.”

                “Wait,” Emma hesitated. “Will telling the police any of this help Killian?” The circle of people she trusted was getting smaller by the minute.

                David stared at her. “I don’t know but if we wait, August could die before we get him to exonerate anyone.”

                He was right. The sooner they got August back, alive, the sooner Killian would be free. She nodded and he made the call.

                Emma hugged her arms around herself and wished for a jacket. The shorts and tank top she was wearing had provided little protection from the pavement or the night wind. She could feel the scratches on her hands and knees from hitting the concrete. Absently, she picked debris out of her hair, waiting for the police to show up, trying not to give in to the panic bubbling up inside her. Once they arrived, she would have to give a statement. She would have to send her best friend away to save the man she loved.

*** 

                Killian sat in a small, poorly lit room. His back, stiff from sitting in the same position for over an hour, was ramrod straight. He’d be damned if, when someone finally did come in, they found him slouched in a heap. His hands were cuffed to the table, his feet to the floor, like he was a goddamn terrorist. Staring at the glass, only his own image was reflected, not that of whoever was watching him from behind it.

                The fluorescent light above him flickered, adding to the pounding in his head. He hoped David had found Emma by now. As he thought back, he shouldn’t be surprised August turned on him. What did surprise him was that the little shit lied to Emma. Knowing she would be devastated made his blood boil nearly as much as being arrested. August better hope he was long gone before Killian got out this dingy, gray hell.

                He knew there couldn’t be much evidence against him, nothing that would stick anyway. As soon as he could, he would be calling his brother to get an attorney. Liam had a team at his disposal. The police would see, eventually, that it was all planted. Emma would come down and give her testimony and August would go to jail. _Fuck._ Emma’s testimony would set him free but guarantee August spent a long time in prison. That would kill her. He didn’t doubt she would tell the truth, no matter how much it hurt her.

                She was too innately honest to lie, even for August.

                He made no visible change when the door opened and George Spencer walked in the room.

                “Mr. Jones,” the man sauntered in, files in hand. “There’s quite an impressive list of charges against you,” Killian stared at him, underwhelmed. “Almost as impressive as your fathers.”

                Killian’s jaw clenched so tightly, his teeth felt like they might shatter. He should have known this piece of shit would dig so deep his father’s crimes would come up. He had been trying to get out from their shadow for years. Truthfully, he’d been running, hoping if he did enough good, it would erase the cloud his father left and alleviate the bitter taste of abandonment.

                He raised a cocky eyebrow at the man and stayed silent, giving no indication the discovery bothered him.

                “Your father was a smuggler, a modern-day pirate. Is that where you got all that money, Jones?” Killian could feel his temper rising. He didn’t like people digging in his past or his present. “Most people here don’t know who you really are do they? Heir to the Jones Brothers shipping company. Somehow your brother managed to keep the business afloat. Even after your father ran off to some God forsaken country with no extradition laws. He abandoned the two of you. What were you, 15? That’s a crucial age for a boy.”

                Killian did his best to smother the images bombarding his brain. The last time he saw his father he had said he was going to work and would see them both at dinner, neither boy knowing of his crimes.  Liam, even at 18, had been more honorable than their father. He stepped up, took control of the company and managed to turn it into a multi-billion-dollar corporation with fleets and ships across the United States and Europe. He had told his brother, repeatedly, that he didn’t want any part of the company. But Liam’s stubbornness was legendary and Killian found himself listed as not only a board member but successor. An impressive checked showed up every month for his services, if one could call them that.

                He mentally shook himself, forcing his mind back to the present. “It’s too bad you had to drag Emma into all of this.”

                That got his attention. “What are you talking about? Emma didn’t do anything.”

                George smiled, a humorless show of teeth. “Ah but she must have. We have testimony from several witnesses that state she has been spending considerable time with you. We suspect that she is how you distribute the heroin on campus.” Killian felt the blood rushing in his ears and saw red. _Son of a bitch!_ “But, if you were to confess, plead guilty to all charges, we would overlook Emma’s part in this.”

                Killian knew there wasn’t a way out that would leave Emma unscathed. He would fall on his sword in a heartbeat to save her and George knew it. The realization gave him pause. _How did George know that?_ George couldn’t be behind all of this and he was having a tough time believing August would set him up in a way that put Emma in danger, although the man’s selfishness knew no bounds.

Who knew about his feelings for Emma? He was close to very few people, and those, he trusted them with his life. No way would they sell him out.

                “What do you want me to-“ before he could finish, the door burst open.

                “Don’t say another word,” Robin Locky entered the room with an air of authority. “Killian is invoking his right to shut the fuck up,” he said with a pointed look.  

                “Mr. Locky.” George didn’t bother attempting to hide his disdain. “If I recall correctly, you are not a lawyer, you are rich and your money can’t buy my cooperation.”

                Robin sneered at the man. “You might want to recheck your facts _George_ , I have a law license in the state of Maine and Killian is now my client.” Robin pulled papers out of the briefcase he was carrying and presented them to the flustered district attorney. “I believe you know what these are. Killian has officially made bail and is under my supervision. Uncuff him immediately.”

                George looked as if his head was going to explode, cheering Killian up immensely, and started barking orders at the deputy outside the room. The district attorney stepped close to Robin, “You are going to wish you hadn’t gotten involved in this.”

                Robin smiled annoyingly in response and ushered Killian out of the room.

                Killian waited until they were in Robin’s, very impressive, black Mercedes before asking the obvious. “What the hell are you doing here?”

                “I believe a thank you is in order.” Robin pulled away from the curb, navigating the streets with ease and Killian felt some of the tension drain from his body. He knew the adrenaline he was running on would soon leave him depleted.

                “You’re right mate. Thank you for springing me from the brig.”

                Robin turned to look at him and smiled ruefully. “Thank David. He called me and told me to get you out, using, and I quote, ‘any means necessary’. He is meeting us at my place and then somebody is going to explain exactly what hell is going on. I am putting my ass on the line with very little information.”

                Relief flooded through him. David was rallying the troops if he had called in Robin. Once they got to his newly appointed attorney’s house, everything would make sense again. With luck, Emma would be waiting there for him too. He laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift to the woman he loved. He didn’t open them the rest of the ride.

*** 

                “Calling this a house might be a bit of an understatement mate.” It looked like a fucking fairy tale cabin to Killian. They parked in front and he sat there for a minute in awe. The sprawling log cabin had an enormous porch that wrapped around the entire house, floor to ceiling windows and mature trees that added to the seclusion.

                Robin chuckled. “Yeah I’ve made some renovations. When I acquired it, it was a three-bedroom shack that really should have been torn down with the condition it was in. But the woods here called to me. I’ve lived in high rises in New York, I have a flat in Paris and a Condo in Madrid. But this is where I feel at peace.” Robin’s voice took on a faraway tone.

Killian could see why. He was more of an ocean man himself, but if he was going to call a patch of land home, this was the kind of place he’d enjoy. Although any place with Emma he would gladly call home.

                He followed Robin up the porch, taking in the gleaming wood and the beautifully carved rocking chairs. Before his feet landed on the last step, Emma came barreling out of the house and threw herself into his arms. He staggered under the impact but quickly righted himself and happily let her cling to him. He lifted her and her legs instantly wrapped around him. Breathing her in, neither spoke. Robin quietly went inside and shut the door behind him.

                She finally untangled her legs from around his waist and stepped back just far enough to look at him. “Are you alright Killian?  I am so sorry I got you involved in this.” Her throat constricted, leaving her voice wobbly.

                “Love,” he took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. “I am fine. Robin made a very impressive show to the district attorney and will get this whole bloody mess sorted. Even if we can’t get August to confess, I am sure the trail will lead directly back to him.”

                Tears spilled over her lashes and squeezed Killian’s heart. “He’s gone, Killian. August is gone.” She paced the front porch as she told him about the confrontation her and David had with August, that Theodore Gold was behind framing him, which threw him for a loop. When she reached the point where she was taken hostage, Killian saw red. He insisted on seeing the wounds the pavement left on her, even as she assured him she was fine. He would track down the asshole who did this to her to the ends of the earth and make him pay.

                “David called the interim sheriff and reported the incident but the more we discussed it, the more we are convinced Gold has someone inside working for him. No way could he have moved things this quickly otherwise.”

                “That makes sense. What doesn’t though is why Gold would want me in jail. We were never chummy but I didn’t think he hated me. Bloody hell, Swan. What could I have done to the man to warrant such treatment?”

 

*** 

                August didn’t know where he was but he knew stopping wasn’t an option. They had driven to the outskirts of town, to an abandoned mine. He played the sniveling victim the entire ride, resigned to his fate, defeated, which if he was honest with himself wasn’t that far from the truth. But he had really been waiting for an opportunity to get away. When the two men got out to smoke and told him not to move, he hung his head. The passenger, the one who had snatched Emma, had stupidly and to his prisoner’s advantage, left his gun on the seat.

                As they walked around the car, talking about what they were going to do with the money they made from this job, he made his move. Jumping into the passenger seat, he grabbed the gun, dove out of the car and ran like the devil was chasing him. The men immediately started yelling and running after him, one getting out a shot that narrowly missed his leg.

                The agony in his body was forgotten as his fight or flight instinct kicked in. He ran, gun in hand, straight into the mine. Hoping he could find a cave to hide in, he zig zagged until the footfalls behind him were silent. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could finally make out shapes but it was too dark to see anything distinctive and he was too afraid to use his phone as a flashlight yet.

                He felt along the walls, praying he wouldn’t fall into a hole and plummet to his death. At last feeling that he’d put distance between himself and his pursuers, he pulled out his phone and used the home screen to light up the tunnel. He saw an opening to his left and took it. He hunkered down and waited. He knew he couldn’t wait long, whoever had ordered his abduction would send in more men to find him, but he couldn’t risk going out while they were still close by.

                He waited 30 minutes before making his way out of his hiding spot, trusting his instincts to find an exit that wouldn’t pop him up right in front of the people who wanted to kill him. He looked at his phone, hoping he could get enough service to call for help. _If I make it out of this alive, I am switching providers._ The crazed thought was pinging around in his brain while he moved through the mine.

                He moved slowly and silently, the sound of his own heartbeat deafening. When his phone vibrated against his leg and he pulled it out, relief surging through him. He stopped moving, afraid to lose what little service he had and called Emma. Maybe she could save them both.

*** 

                Emma was on the porch with Killian when David came running out, her phone buzzing in his hand.

                “It’s August! Quick, answer it,” thrusting the phone into her hands.

                “August! Where are you?” She put the phone on speaker as Robin joined them on the porch. The quicker the message got to all of them, the faster they could move.

                “Emma, I don’t have much time,” his voice was so low she was straining to hear him. “I am in an old mine, I got away but I don’t know how long I have until they find me. I,” he paused, catching his breath. “I need you to know, I never meant for any of this to happen. I wish I was stronger, like you.” Emma tried to harden her heart, but his words pierced her armor. She loved August, he was the closest thing to family she’d ever had. Knowing he was in danger, even if it was his own fault, made her heart ache for him.

                She ran off the porch and toward David’s truck, she had to get to the mine. David threw the keys to Killian and hopped in Robin’s car. Emma buckled herself in as Killian got behind the wheel and peeled out of driveway.

                “Just hang on August, we can fix everything. You can come back from this.”

                “Some things you can’t come back from,” Emma could hear the sorrow in his voice and she closed her eyes as images from their shared past assaulted her. They both grew up without love or stability. It had drove her to do better, to be better. But it had made him hedonistic, living for himself, for whatever pleasure life could give him, seeing success as an avenue for more.

                “I can help you August,” She could hear the desperation in her own voice and didn’t care. She knew he was going to do something rash.

                “I’ve lived a life of selfishness, cowardice and dishonesty and only I can cure that.”

                “Please don’t do this,” she didn’t know what this was, but something inside told her she might never see him again.

                “I love you Emma. I am so sorry I wasn’t better for you.” She heard the click of the disconnect and started to cry, anguish stabbing at her soul for her lost friend.

*** 

                August had one more call to make before moving on. He dialed, praying the person he needed was as much of a workaholic as everyone claimed.

                “Mayor Mills” the clipped tone belonged to the one and only Regina Mills.

                “Mayor, you don’t know me but I need your help.”

*** 

                Emma was out of the truck before Killian could put it in park. She started to run but his hand on her arm halted her progress. “Love, wait. We can’t just go running in there blind. We don’t know who else is here.”

                They parked about a mile away, pulling off into a clearing. Robin was bitching about his Mercedes getting stuck in the mud and David was pulling tactical gear out of the back of his truck while surveying the area.

                She knew Killian was right but resented it anyway. She jerked her arm away and smothered the guilt she felt at the flash of hurt cutting his beautiful face. She couldn’t focus. She was in love with Killian and she also loved August, he was family. She was going to have to give up one to save the other. Panic was making her fold into herself, her usual tactic.       

She took a deep breath, reining in her emotions. This wasn’t a time for her to go running in head first, without thinking things through. And it wasn’t a time to pull away from the people that could help. That kind of idiocy would get someone killed.

                “I’m sorry Killian.” She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He had put his life on the line for her and she could never repay him. He kissed the top of her head and when she felt his strength flood through her, she knew they could get through this. Together.

                “Come on, let’s go see what David wants to do.” Killian led her to where the sheriff was standing. “Bloody hell mate. Are we going to war?” The array of weapons was impressive but daunting.

David pinned him with his signature no nonsense look. “We very well could be, better safe than sorry.”

                The sound of a car approaching had David drawing his weapon and Killian picking one up. The car parked but the headlights shining in their eyes made it impossible see the driver.

                “If one of you morons shoot me, there will be hell to pay.”

                “Regina,” Robin came running over. “What the hell are you doing here?” Waving his arms, his displeasure at her appearance evident. She walked around him, scowling.

                “I was called by your friend,” she pointed to Emma, ignoring Robin. “He explained, very briefly, that he needed my help. Apparently, I am a good third-party witness.” Her tone was sardonic.  “Although I am going to need a hell of a lot more details if I am going to get in the middle of this.”

                Emma wasn’t sure if she should laugh or cry. Killian secured the gun he was holding, tucking into his waist band, so it was resting against his back. Robin was yelling at Regina, telling her it wasn’t safe for her to be here and David was ignoring everyone, using his night vision binoculars to scan the area. He shushed them all and to her surprise everyone stopped and gave him their attention.

                “From what I can tell there is only one other vehicle, besides our three, in the vicinity. It’s the same car that August was last seen in.” He was in soldier mode. If she hadn’t been told he was ex-military, she would have known in that moment. “There are two assailants, and possibly more on the way. Regina, do you know anything about this mine?”

                “I tried to have it shut down several years ago after a local kid was almost killed playing in it. The town pitched a fit and so the deathtrap remains.” She winced and turned to Emma. “Sorry.”

                Emma waved her off. It was a deathtrap. August would be lucky if the place didn’t crumble around him.

                “What about entrances, exits, is there an alternative way we can get in or out?” David was scanning the perimeter the entire time they talked.

                Regina ran a hand through her hair. “There’s the main entrance, which I am sure is being guarded. It’s also the exit. I only know of one way in and out.”

                Killian had stayed silent, his arm around Emma’s waist serving as an anchor. She was sure if he let go she would float away.

                “Alright. That means I go in hot. I can take out the two that are guarding the front. Once I do, we are going to have to move quick to get August and us out safely. Emma, try to call him. Let him know we are here and have a plan. Get him to move toward the entrance, if he can, so I don’t get lost trying to find him.”

                Emma picked up on his use of the word I in place of we. “You can’t go in alone David.”

                “Aye mate, she’s right. As you recall, I nearly wiped the floor with your ass at target practice last week.” Killian was trying to lighten the mood but no one smiled. “I am a good shot and those drills we’ve run together at your training facility have given me some experience.”

                “Practically being the operative word. And no offense, but that’s not combat experience. I go in alone.” His tone was final but Killian was having none of it.

                “Either we go together or we don’t go at all.” Killian took a firm stance, his chin raised and fists clenched at his sides. David studied him for several moments before giving a short, quick nod of agreement.

                “You won’t be taking out the guards, leave that to me. But I will gladly have you guarding my back.” David offered a hand and the men shook, the manly version of a hug that had Emma rolling her eyes.

                She wasn’t happy about being designated to the sidelines on something she had dragged everyone into. But she knew, to keep everyone safe, she needed to leave it to people more qualified she. Killian was going in and she wasn’t going to let her ego do something that could put him or David in anymore danger.

                She got out her phone and tried to call August. It went straight to voicemail. “He must not have service. I am going to send a text, maybe he has enough bars for that at least to go through.” She started typing furiously, then waited for the _delivered_ signaling that it had reached him. “It sent.” The break in her voice going unnoticed to everyone but Killian.

                He walked over to her as David gathered up the weapons and gear they needed. “Emma, if anything happens to me-“

                She cut him off. “Nothing is going to happen to you.” She hugged him, hard.

                He pulled away and the look on his face nearly had her falling to her knees, begging him not to go. “Even if nothing happens to me Swan, I want you to know, you’ve made me a believer. My life has been so full of pain. I tried to bury it, to become the master of my own sea and not let it define who I became but I never thought the pain would go away. But when I’m with you,” He cleared his throat and looked away. His eyes were clear and full of honesty when they turned back to hers. “When I’m with you, you make me a believer.”

                She pulled him to her and kissed him with all the love she felt inside. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, matching her intensity. She put her hands on the sides of his face, unembarrassed by the tears that fell from her eyes. “Come back to me.” He nodded and went to David to get suited up.

*** 

                “You love her.” David was strapping his bullet proof vest on when Killian approached him. The statement wasn’t surprising, his friend was an observant bastard.

                “I do.”

                David nodded and tossed him a matching vest. He had done drills with David before at the sheriff’s training site but they had been for shits and giggles. Now someone’s life, hell their own lives, were on the line. It was different and Killian felt it through his whole body.

                As he strapped on his armor, David came closer, “Here’s the plan.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me apologize for how long this latest update took! My muse pulled me in a different direction for a while. But I am still committed to this story. Thank you to everyone who is following, has commented and sent their love. This chapter picks up immediately following the previous. I expect this story to be finish next chapter. I can’t believe it’s almost complete! This was my first multi chapter story and I have loved writing it. There will be one more chapter and an epilogue. As always, please forgive any errors and formatting issues and thank you so much for reading.

Killian couldn’t help but be impressed by David’s stealth. The man moved like a ghost, sneaking up on the two men guarding the entrance, without so much as making a leaf rustle. A quick swipe of his feet and hit to their heads with the back of his gun, and both men dropped like flies. Killian jogged over and helped David tie their hands behind their backs and their ankles together.

“Let’s hope August got Emma’s message,” David’s voice was low and his eyes never stopped scanning the area around them. “I don’t want to have to go deep into the mine, structurally it isn’t safe and we could roam around in there for days looking for him.”

“Let’s hope so mate.” Killian wasn’t keen on wandering around the mine either. They still had no idea who the men who kidnapped August worked for. David’s plan was to “extract” that information from them once they retrieved August. Killian hadn’t asked how he planned to do that.

They made their way into the mine, flashlights out, guns in hand. Killian followed David, staying away from the walls, keeping their pace quick but light. David had warned him earlier not to call for August once they were inside. Not knowing if they were alone, calling out could give their location away to the enemy. Killian knew his friend was a badass but the friendly sheriff and married father was nowhere to be seen. He’d been replaced by a quiet, deadly ally.

The whole way down, after he’d left Emma, he couldn’t help but question his sanity. He was a professor of maritime history for Christ’s sake! How had this all happened? Why would Gold frame him? His brother was going to hit the fucking roof when he found out.

David held up his hand, signaling Killian to stop. It took a moment to realize what David was listening for but he finally heard faint footsteps. David clicked his flashlight off. Crouching down, they waited. With each step, the person came closer to them. Killian’s breath seized in his chest and blood roared in his ears. Before he could blink, David had tripped the interloper and was on him before Killian could move.

He heard a grunt and clicked his flashlight on. “August,” Killian breathed in a mixture of relief and anger. The man who had framed him was on his back, David’s knee on his chest, his eyes wild with fear. Killian had a rabid urge to beat the living shit out of him. His hands clenched and his jaw worked as he tried to stay calm. David helped the man up and told him to lead the way. August’s ass kicking would have to wait. Right now, they need to get out of this damn mine.

*** 

Emma was tired of waiting around. She couldn’t stop pacing and listening to Robin and Regina bicker was getting old, fast. He kept insisting that she shouldn’t be here and the Mayor kept telling him to fuck off.

                “What _are_ you doing here Regina?” Emma turned, posing the question to the surprised couple. Apparently, they had forgotten they weren’t alone. She’d only met Mayor Mills once and while she’d liked the woman, after what they’d learned tonight, she was finding it hard to not question everyone’s motives.

                “I told you,” her voice haughty. “Your friend called me and dragged me into this side show.” She straightened the jacket of her perfectly tailored suit and fussed with her hair. “Plus, if there’s corruption in my town, I need to know about it.”

                Emma knew they all trusted Regina and she should as well but her frazzled nerves had her eyeing the woman with suspicion. Who knew how deep this whole thing went. Gold was a powerful man in this town and according to Regina had connections. She turned her back on them and picked up the binoculars, straining to see if there was any sign of Killian. She couldn’t get a good view from where she was standing. Moving away from the squabbling duo, she kept the binoculars up to her face, looking around. She could just make out the entrance of the mine and the two men who were bound and tied to a tree. She huffed in frustration before turning to head back. She looked around surprised, she hadn’t realized how far away she’d wandered.

                “Hello, Dearie.”

                She knew that voice. It was the sing songy lyrics of Theodore Gold. She started to turn when she felt something press against her back.

                “I wouldn’t do that if I were you Ms. Swan. No need to alert anyone. After all, you wouldn’t want me to kill anyone else, would you?”

                She broke out in a cold sweat, fear trickling down her spine, robbing her of the ability to move. _Anyone else…_ She stiffened. “Where’s Killian? What have you done?”

                His chuckle made her blood run cold. “Oh, your lover is still in the mine searching for my puppet. In fact, why don’t we go greet them and say hello?”

                He nudged her forward, leaving her no choice but to obey.

*** 

                “The entrance is just up ahead,” August was leading the trio, flanked on each side by Killian and David. He turned to Killian, “I am so sorry man, I should never have dragged Emma, or you, into this.”

                “No, you shouldn’t have.” Emma might be ready to offer the sod redemption, but he wasn’t. He had nearly gotten Emma killed and himself imprisoned because he was a bloody coward. Killian wouldn’t be handing out forgiveness anytime soon.

                David kept his eyes ahead, gun raised. They reached the opening and let out a collective sigh of relief. The reprieve didn’t last.

                “Fuck!” David’s expletive had Killian raising his weapon, looking for danger.

                “What is it, mate?”

                “The men, they’re gone,” David stomped toward the tree where they’d left them tied. “Where the hell are they?”

                “Oh, I think that’s the least of your concerns, Dearie.” Both David and Killian raised their guns and pointed them in the direction of the voice. Theodore Gold stepped out from behind the car. “I would put those weapons down, unless you want to accidently hurt the girl.” He yanked and pulled Emma in front of him, gun to her head.

                “Emma!” Killian’s voice echoed in the silence. He had never before felt the kind of fear that rendered a man powerless, but seeing Gold with a gun to Emma’s head had him paralyzed.

                Gold let out a maniacal laugh. _Bloody hell, the man’s lost it._ “Oh yes, Mr. Jones, it is the lovely Emma Swan. You just couldn’t heed my warning, could you? I tried to tell you that no good would come of you pursuing her.”

                Killian saw David inching away from the group, trying to get a good line of shot on Gold, but he saw it too. “Ah, ah, ah,” Gold warned, looking to David. With a nod of his head, the two men they’d taken down earlier came out of the trees, weapons drawn, advancing on Killian and David. “Unless you want the party to be over before it starts, I suggest you lower your guns.”

                They looked to one another before laying their weapons on the ground and raising their hands.

                “Killian,” Emma breathed from Gold’s embrace, “Don’t listen to him. I-“ Her voice was cut off when Gold took the gun from her temple and shoved it beneath her chin.

                “Please, Gold, don’t!” Killian was desperate. “What do you want? This is obviously about us, take me, just let Emma go.”

                “Oh, it’s about you, you’re right about that. But you’re mistaken if you think Emma isn’t a part of it. You see, you took something of mine, and I intend to return the favor.”

                Killian eyes were darting back and forth between Gold’s face and Emma’s. “What did I take?”

                “Milah!” He exploded in a rage. “She was mine! And then you stole her away from me.”

                Milah? Killian shook his head, confusion pouring over him. “What are you talking about? She never said you were involved.”

                Gold shushed him. “We weren’t. Yet. I would have given her everything. In time, she would have come to love me.” His eyes were blown wide and his voice had dipped down to nearly being inaudible. “But you had to come along and take her from me.”

                “I didn’t know, I’m sorry-“

                “You’re sorry isn’t good enough!” He yanked Emma’s head back, eliciting a cry of pain from her and a gasp from Killian. “I went to see her that night, tried to convince her to be with me, but do you know what she did? She laughed. I had to punish her.”

                _No. NO!_ “You. You killed Milah?” Anguish tore through Killian. He had waited what felt like centuries to learn the truth. Poor Milah, killed for loving him. He couldn’t let the same thing happen to Emma.

                “Yes, yes I did.” Gold’s teeth were clenched, the words coming out in a hiss. “But sadly, the evidence I’d tried to plant against you didn’t stick. So, I waited. Waited for a time to come when another opportunity would present itself. And sure enough, it did.” He turned to August and smiled.

                “You set me up,” August had finally found his voice. He sounded incredulous.

                “Bingo, give the man a prize!” His impish laugh, made Killian’s skin crawl. “You’d be surprised at the connections I have. It was easy to track down Zhang Wei’s men and get a message to their leader. They were paid handsomely to leave your punishment to me.”

                Killian watched as Emma attempted to break away while Gold’s attention was split between he and August but she wasn’t fast enough. He grabbed her arm and caught her across the cheek with his gun. She fell to the ground.

                “Emma!” He went to lunge for her but Gold’s man blocked him, shoving the barrel of his weapon against his forehead. Pain ripped through him at the sound of her cry.

                “Oh, I am going to enjoy this. I am going to kill her in front of you and the sheriff here.  After that, my men will kill the two of you.”

                “It won’t hold Gold,” David’s voice was calm and firm. “You will be caught.”

                “Ah but I won’t. You see, all anyone will see is that August was in love with Ms. Swan and killed her, her lover and his friend in a fit of jealousy.”

                “No one will believe that,” Killian started.

                “It’s called misinformation, he’s hoping they won’t look too close,” David interrupted.

                Killian saw movement behind Gold, a quick shadow in the moonlight that was gone so quickly, he thought he’d imagined it. But he saw it again, this time closer. _Robin._ He averted his gaze away, not wanting to alert Gold. _I need to keep him distracted, find a way to get his focus away from Emma. He needs to come after me._

                He put on his best devil-may-care face. “We talked about you, you know?”

                Gold’s eyes burned hot. “What?”

                He gave the man a pitying smirk. “We talked about you, Milah and I. She told me all about how you’d follow her around like a love-sick puppy.” He could practically feel the hate coming off Gold in waves. “She would laugh, wondering why an old cripple would think she’d want him.”

                Gold let out a roar and trained his weapon on him, giving Emma the window she needed. He expected her to run but she stood, frozen, her mouth open in a silent scream.

                She shoved Gold to the ground, effectively getting Killian out of the line of fire. He heard David scuffling with one of Gold’s men. Killian grabbed the other by the collar and sent his forehead into the man’s nose. He howled and dropped to the ground. Killian went scrambling after Gold.

                Time seemed to slow down. He remembered learning to swim as a boy. That feeling of trying to run under water only to have your legs weighed down by an invisible force. He stepped over the bleeding man at his feet, trying to get to Emma. He watched as Gold raised his gun, aiming at her. His heart seized and as if propelled by magic, he leapt through the air toward her, hurtling her body out of the way. He watched as the bullet exited the chamber and landed in his own chest, everything reduced to that single moment.

                He watched as Robin came running out of the trees, gun drawn and heard David fire two shots. His eyes found Emma. He was laying on his back, looking up at the sky when he saw her crouching over him. Her eyes were brighter than the stars that twinkled above him. He smiled at her and tried to reach his hand out to touch her but couldn’t get his arms to work.

                He felt more than heard her whispered pleas. Her lips came to his and the last thing he heard was her crying, “I love you.”

               

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the epilogue! I will be posting it soon, so keep an eye out. I am so grateful for all the wonderful feedback and everyone that took the time to read my story. The best part about writing is knowing someone enjoys reading it.

                Emma watched as Killian taunted Gold, telling him that Milah had laughed at the idea of Gold pining after her. She knew they were lies meant to distract him. She could practically feel the hate pouring off of Gold. The lies worked. She felt the gun move away her head. He trained it on Killian. _NO!_ She shoved Gold as hard as she could, knocking him to the ground. She knew she needed to run but her body wouldn’t cooperate, she felt locked in place, as if the earth were tethering her to its center.

She watched as Gold snarled and raised the gun, pointing it directly toward her. She knew people talked about looking down the barrel of a gun and that your life flashes before your eyes. But her life didn’t, not in memories at least. Instead, she saw flashes of what could have been. Sailing with Killian, walking down the aisle to his smiling face, rubbing her swollen belly and feeling a baby kick, seeing her children with blonde hair and oceans in their eyes laughing. Everything that could have been rushed her and broke her heart. Time seemed to slow down as she waited for death. The seconds ticking away felt like hours.

                But it wasn’t the bullet that slammed into her. It was Killian. He launched his body into hers and the bullet meant for her sunk into his chest. His body jerked in surprise at the violent intrusion and fell to the ground. She felt herself screaming as red blossomed across his chest.

                “No, no, please, no!” She dropped to her knees next to him. “Killian!”

                Chaos unfolded around her. David shot Gold twice, killing him and Robin secured his two henchmen. August was pacing back and forth in a panic and Regina was on the phone barking orders and directives.

                But in the mayhem, Emma refused to leave Killian’s side. David was on his knees next to her putting pressure on the wound. Killian’s eyes were glassy and unfocused but found hers and smiled.

                She brought her lips to his whispering, “I love you” over and over. When she felt the tension leave his body she panicked. “Killian! Killian, come back to me!”

                David quickly checked for a pulse and blew out a relieved breath, nodding. “It’s slow but it’s there. He’s passed out from shock.” He turned his attention back to his friend, putting his hands back on the cloth, slowing the blood that was coming from Killian’s chest. “You stupid fuck,” he huffed with more fondness than his words indicated. “You know how long it’s going to take now before we can get back in the ring? And I won’t take it easy on you just because you got your ass shot.”

                Emma heard sirens come screeching up next to them. David stepped back, allowing the medics to get in and assess him. She stayed on the ground, smoothing his hair, touching his face, anything to keep the connection.

                “Miss, we need to get him on the stretcher,” the woman told her. Emma nodded and moved out of the way. She watched them load Killian’s motionless body up onto the bed. His face was covered by an oxygen mask and his arms were strapped down. The sight made her want to curl up in a ball and cry, or throw her fist up and rail at the gods.

                She followed the stretcher. “I’m riding with him,” her tone left no room for argument. The medics nodded and she jumped into the ambulance with them.

                “Emma,” David came jogging over. “I will be at the hospital as soon as I can. I'm going to have to give my statement but I’m going to see if I can give it and then leave. I called Mary Margaret, she’s on her way to the hospital. I will hold off the police, but they’re going to need to talk to you too.”

                “I’ll be at the hospital, they can talk to me there.” She wasn’t going to be leaving until she knew if, _when_ , Killian would be ok.

                The doors of the ambulance shut and they took off.

*** 

                She hated hospitals. They smelled like death. And why were all of them white and sterile? Would it kill someone to slap on some blue or green paint? Wayward thoughts filtered through her mind as she paced the waiting room floor. Mary Margaret sat in one of the chairs, leg bouncing up and down in quiet anxiety. Ruby had come in, immediately determined they needed food and left for Beverly’s.

                They’d taken Killian in for surgery. From what she could string together, the bullet was still in his chest and needed to come out. It had narrowly missed his lungs but he had lost a lot of blood and would need a transfusion or several. Emma’s feet stilled as she heard someone approaching.

                It was David. He looked like hell. Mary Margaret jumped up, and hugged him fiercely, tears streaming down her face. He closed his eyes, looking overcome with emotion. Emma turned away from the intimate moment, giving them privacy.

                “Emma,” David made his way over to her. “Any news?”

                She swallowed around the lump in her throat. “Not yet. They said the bullet missed his lungs but he’s lost a lot of blood. He’s still in surgery.”

                “The interim sheriff will be coming down to get your statement.” He ran his hand through his hair. “They arrested August, and the two men that were working for Gold.”

                Emma felt a stab of pain hearing that August had been arrested. She knew it was coming, but no matter how old he got or how many mistakes he made, she still saw him as the young boy who’d befriended her when she’d been lost and lonely. David laid a hand on her shoulder and the moment of comfort caused a sob to burst from her throat. Her shoulders shook with the effort to contain herself but when David pulled her in for a hug, the dam opened. She covered her face with her hands and buried herself in the arms of her new friend. His hand went to the back of her head and he held her as she cried. She appreciated that he didn’t offer her platitudes and empty promises because none of them knew what was going to happen. He only extended to her the comfort of someone who’d been to hell with her and come out the other side.

                Ruby bounded in, bags in hand, and Emma pulled away from David, giving him a watery smile.

                “I’ve got grilled cheese,” Ruby’s voice contained the false positivity of someone trying their best to lift the spirits of those around her, “onion rings and Granny sent one of nearly everything on the menu.”

                Emma knew she needed to eat, but the smell of food made her stomach roll. Ruby dropped the food on one of the tables, understanding that none of them would eat until they knew for sure Killian was ok. Mary Margaret came over to Emma and pulled her down into one of the chairs. She turned to face her, and grabbed her hands. “Emma,” her eyes were full of sincerity, even as they overflowed with tears. “Killian is one of the strongest men I know. He will fight and he will win. I’ve never seen him as besotted with anyone as he is with you. Knowing you’re waiting for him, that will pull him through. You just have to have hope.”

                Emma squeezed her hands. She and David were a pair, their quiet strength and belief in not only one another but Killian as well, soothed her soul.

                As they waited for news, more people filtered in. Leroy, who ran Grumpy’s Gym stood with his arms crossed, glaring at everyone who walked in when they offered no information. Robin came in, followed by Regina and they kept vigil through the night. Professors, secretaries, and even students stopped to see if there was any news. Each one of them coming to Emma, giving her hugs and words of encouragement, offering their support and friendship. She looked around the waiting room full of people who loved Killian and her heart felt full to bursting.

*** 

                It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning that they saw the doctor come out. His face was grim and Emma felt her world tip on its axis.

                David came bolting out of his chair, “Is he ok?”

                The doctor was young with shocking blonde hair and his coat was embroidered with the name _Wale._ “He’s out of surgery. We almost lost him several times but he’s a tough bastard. He lost a lot of blood and needed several transfusions. He’s in recovery and won’t be able to have any visitors for a while yet, but, barring any unforeseen infections or complications, he’ll live.”

                Emma saw white spots swim in her vision as relief poured through her. Knees weak she grabbed onto David’s forearm to keep her steady.

                “Thank God,” David’s voice came out in a rush.

                Mary Margaret came running over to David hugging him. Emma looked around and saw the others following suit, even Leroy had a smile on his face. Ruby grabbed Emma by the shoulders, holding her out to look at her, a smile lighting up her face, before hugging her ferociously.

*** 

                Killian felt like he was drifting, weightless and without worry. He could hear noises, an incessant beeping that was pulling him away from the intoxicating fog that surrounded his mind. He tried to open his eyes but his lids were too heavy. He was so tired. He felt something brush against his forehead, the feeling distinctive, tugging at his memory. Lavender tickled his nose. _Emma_. He could feel her hand cupping his jaw. He turned into it and let the fog pull him back under.

*** 

                When Killian next came into consciousness, there was no weightless euphoria. He felt like he’d been hit by a truck. Or more specifically, a bullet. His chest felt tight and there was a deep pain that throbbed like a sore tooth every time he took a breath. He groaned loudly and tried to sit up.

                “Whoa, easy tiger.” He turned toward the sound of Emma’s voice, willing his eyes to open. He blinked heavily. He could make out her blonde hair and squinted until she came into focus.

                He stopped struggling. “Emma,” his voice sounded weak and his throat felt raw.

                She gave him a smile that wrapped around his heart and kissed his forehead. “I’m here.”

                “Water.” It was all he could squeak out.

                She grabbed a cup from beside his bed and held the straw up to his mouth. “Drink slowly, just small sips.”

                The cool water soothed the burn in his throat. He watched as Emma scooted her chair right up next to his bed and covered his hand with hers.

                “Hey there handsome.”

                He tried to laugh but it came out as a moan. “Bullet… knocked handsome out of me,” he was breathing heavy, trying to get his words out.

                She smiled and brushed his hair out of his face. “Nothing is that powerful.”

                He gave her what he hoped was a grin and drifted back to sleep.

*** 

_14 days later_

                “Bloody hell,” Killian bit out through clenched teeth as Dr. Wale probed his injury.

                “Looks good my friend. You’re recovering nicely.” He snapped off his gloves and made some notes in his chart before turning his eyes back on his patient. “How’s the pain?”

                “Manageable until you got here and started fucking poking me.” Killian threw a look that was designed to be frightening but Wale laughed.

                “We’ll see what we can give you for the pain.” He turned to Emma who was in the same spot she’d been in the last fourteen days; the chair next to his bed. “How are you holding up?”

                While still beautiful, Killian could see the toll the days and nights at the hospital had taken. Her eyes were shadowed by dark circles, she’d lost weight and her skin was even more pale than usual. “Fine,” she gave the doctor a weak smile.

                He nodded and left them alone.

                Killian turned back toward Emma. They hadn’t had much time to talk to each other even though she’d barely left his side. When he was awake, there were nurses and doctors and everyone under the bloody sun filtering in and out of his room. Friends bringing gifts and even students coming in to check on him. He knew that when he slept, Emma used the facilities in his room to shower and change clothes. She even ate there, having food brought up from the cafeteria.

                “Love,” he reached for her hand and pulled her to sit on the bed. She hesitated before propping a hip on the edge. “You need to get out of this damn hospital for a while and get some real rest.”

                She shook her head before reaching up to stroke his jaw. “I have to leave soon to go back to the police station, but I am coming right back.”

                “Emma, sweetheart, you can’t keep vigil here 24 hours a day. You’ll run yourself ragged.”

                She bit her lip and looked away. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them gently before changing the subject. “What’s the latest?” He knew that Gold was dead, _rot in hell you son of a bitch,_ and August had been arrested. The FBI and DEA were involved now that the scope of the smuggling was revealed. David had a shit load of paperwork ahead of him.

                Emma sighed heavily. “August may be able to get a deal. They are wanting information on the guys at the port he came in through and anyone else high up in Zhang Wei’s organization. If he can provide it, they may be able to work out a witness relocation deal for him.”

                Killian didn’t know how he felt about that. On the one hand, he knew Emma was pained at the thought of her friend going to jail, and truthfully Killian knew August wouldn’t last doing hard time. But on the other, he wanted the louse to pay for what he’d done.

                “And they were able to close the investigation into Milah’s murder,” she continued. David had told him as much when he visited just a few days ago. It had given Killian a sense of peace to know that her killer was finally caught. “George Spencer was arrested too and charged with witness tampering, falsifying evidence, bribery and God knows what else. Regina and David have their hands full.”

                Killian watched her, content to just drink in the sight of her. They hadn’t talked about their future and she hadn’t declared her love since that whispered confession against his lips after he’d been shot.

                He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he just needed to get out of this hospital first.

                “Your brother called, he landed about an hour ago and is on his way. He said, and I quote, ‘I can’t believe it took this bloody long for him to get shot’.”

                He laughed. “Yeah, that sounds like Liam. Are you going to meet him?”

                “How could I pass up the opportunity to lay my eyes on the second Jones brother?” She teased.

                Killian couldn’t wait to hear what Liam had to say about his Swan. He knew his brother was going to love her.

*** 

_Two months later_

                “Killian?” Emma called from the dock. He had been out of the hospital for a few weeks now, after having made what the doctors called a “magical recovery”. He wasn’t back at Grumpy’s boxing and wouldn’t be for a while, but he was making incredible progress.

                Once he was home, she’d given him space, time to recover. There were a million loose ends to tie up and she’d been busy testifying and dealing with the fallout of Gold’s shooting. Robin was the new district attorney but wasn’t permitted to try the case against George Spencer for fear of conflict of interest. The two men who kidnapped August went to trial next week.

                She and Killian had barely had a moment alone, certainly no time to discuss their future. She wanted to tell him she loved him but every time a moment presented itself, it hadn’t felt right. She secretly wondered if she was just too afraid.

                She stepped aboard his boat and her breath caught in her throat. Killian stood there bathed in the soft glow of the lights he’d strung up, dark jeans snug around his hips and his signature black shirt and vest. A million twinkling lights were hung from every available inch of wood. He held a rose in his hand and a grin on his face.

                “Welcome aboard, Love.” He took her hand and kissed it while offering her the rose with the other.

                “Killian, this is beautiful.”

                “And so are you,” he pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. They hadn’t had a kiss like this since before the shooting. He pulled away and looked down into her eyes. “Emma, I love you. More than my body needs to take its next breath, I need to be with you. Before you came into my life, my world was grey. I was a shell of the man you see before you. I didn’t know it at the time but I was waiting. Waiting for you to step into my life and color my soul.”

                Her heart was beating frantically in her chest and it felt as if any moment it would sprout wings and fly.

                He dug into his pocket and pulled out a black box. _Oh shit. Is this happening?_ He got down on one knee and opened it. “Emma, I don’t want to spend another moment of my life without you. If you say yes, I promise you, Love, I will spend the rest of my days loving you. Emma Swan, will you marry me?”

                She bit her lip, not trusting herself to speak. His blue eyes were swimming with love and she couldn’t breathe. She dropped to her knees in front of him, took his face in her hands and kissed him.

                “Of course, I will marry you Killian.”

                He slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms.

                She stood up, tugging him with her and led him down the stairs to his cabin. It was lit much the same as the deck, with lights all around the room. They slowly undressed one another, stealing kisses and whispering endearments as they went.

                She gingerly touched his chest. His stitches were out but there was an angry, red scar that would take longer to fade. She kissed it gently as he lowered her down onto the bed.

                He started with her lips, kissing them, nipping at the bottom one and then soothing it. He moved to her neck, then shoulders and breasts. Down her stomach and finally to her heated core. Arching up into him, her hands in his hair, she let out a low moan.

                He used his tongue to worship her, bringing her higher and higher until her world exploded around her. He brought her back down slowly, drinking in her essence.

                She knew he shouldn’t try and support his weight over top of her, so she dragged him up her body, urging him to turn over and had him sit, back propped against the headboard. She climbed on to his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her to him and kissed her like she was a life source that he needed to survive. She could taste her lingering juices on his tongue.

                She slowly lifted herself, grabbed his rigid cock and guided it to where she needed him most. He buried his face in her neck, tongue darting out against her pulse point. Their bodies, slick with sweat, rocked in an ancient rhythm. He whispered in her ear how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

                When his hand came down to tease the swollen, sensitive bud where their bodies met, she threw her head back and ground her hips down on him as her release shattered her. She heard him shout and with a final thrust found his own.

                They stayed wrapped together, trying to find their breath. Eventually, they unwound from one another long enough to burrow under the covers, before intertwining once more.

                “I love you Killian,” Emma murmured as sleep pulled her in.

                She felt his arms tighten around her. “I love you, Swan.” She smiled. As she fell asleep, she wondered how anything she would dream could possibly be better than reality.

               


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the last chapter of Professor Jones! I've had such an incredible time making this story and the reviews from everyone have BLOWN ME AWAY. I am so humbled and grateful you would not only take time to read what I've created but you would review and send your love. Thank you. I hope you enjoy the epilogue.

_Four Months Later_

Emma walked into the lecture hall, staying hidden in the shadows of the back. She silently observed Killian. He was animated today. She wished she could focus on his words but she was too distracted by focusing on him. He was wearing black jeans and the dark purple shirt she had bought for him last week. It was opened at the top and exposed just enough chest hair to have her fingers itching to run through it.

His arms were gesturing as he spoke and his face was lit up in with passion. The class was enraptured. She knew the minute he spotted her. His eyes sparked with a different kind of zeal. And he looked down at his watch.

“Alright class, I think that’s a good place to end it. Remember, your papers are due by the end of the week.”

She waited until all the students had left. A few lingered around to ask questions. With his eyes darting to her every few minutes, he quickly answered what he could and shuffled them out the door.

After the last straggler had disappeared she sauntered down to him.

“Hello, Professor.”

“Hello there Miss. Swan. What can I do for you?” His mouth was lifted in a smile and his hand went to her hip.

“Oh, I can think of a few things,” she whispered against his mouth. He groaned before resting his forehead against hers.

“Minx. You know my next class is going to be filtering in shortly.” His schedule this semester was full. Spring was nearly here and they were both looking forward to the break.

“Believe it or not I came by for a purpose. I just got sidetracked watching you down here. You are a fantastic teacher. It’s very sexy.” She was running her hands through his hair, delighting in the way his breath hitched.

“Swan,” his voice was low in warning and he pulled her hips into his, letting her feel just how much her attention was affecting him.

She gave a put-upon sigh before stepping away from him and swinging her large tote bag up on the desk. He saw the folders and binders labeled _wedding_ and groaned for an entirely different reason.

“We need to make a few final decisions.” Belle, their wedding planner was handling almost everything but Emma wanted to oversee it all. he often wondered why they hired a planner in the first place.

“I trust you implicitly darling, whatever it is, the answer is yes,” he was putting his notes away, desperately trying to get out of more wedding decisions.

“I thought David and Mary Margaret could honeymoon with us,” she said innocently. Killian whirled around, shock on his face. She grinned. Now that she had his attention, “Did you pick out your tux?”

He leaned against the desk crossing his ankles over the other. “I did. But just as I cannot see your dress, you are not allowed to see my tux.”

She huffed, “Killian, I need to know what it looks like so we can get the groomsmen something similar.”

“That, my beautiful, wonderful, control freak, is my department. I will be taking David and Liam out for theirs this week.”

Hands on her hips, she gave an agreeing nod. “Now about the caterer…”

*** 

_Two months later_

Emma was nervous. Ruby and Mary Margaret helped her into her dress and made a few last-minute adjustments to her hair before wiping tears from their eyes, declaring her to look perfect. The dress she picked out was the first one she tried on. She knew the minute she saw it that it was the one. It left her shoulders bare, hugged her curves and had an open back. Lace and a long train gave it a vintage look that she adored. She left her hair down, curling around her shoulders the way Killian liked, with a few strands in front pulled back.

She gazed at her reflection and felt overwhelmed. She never thought she would have this. She was marrying a man she was stupidly, wildly in love with in front of their family and friends.

“Emma,” Ruby put her hand on her shoulder. “You ready?”

Emma nodded.

\---

Killian was shifting from foot to foot, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his bride. He fiddled with the bow tie of his tux. He hoped she liked it. It wasn’t traditional but neither were they. The black velvet jacket had called to him when he saw it and when his brother and David had told him it suited him, he agreed.

He hadn’t seen Emma since the yesterday, insisting they stay apart the night before the wedding. He wasn’t particularly superstitious but felt this was a necessary acquiescence to the fates. She had been surprised and amused to find he wouldn’t budge on the issue.

“You’re not going to faint, are you?” David’s voice was low in his ear.

“You better hope not, or your sorry ass is going to have to catch me.”

David grinned and clapped his shoulder before taking his spot beside Liam. He was thankful to have both men at his side on the most important day of his life. A year ago, he hadn’t known if any of this would happen. He knew Emma was sadder than she let on that August couldn’t be here. He was able to stay out of jail but was in witness protection and she’d probably never see him again. They’d gotten an unmarked, hand written note in the post congratulating them. Emma had cried that night and he’d held her until she fell asleep.

He looked over the crowd, his chest swelling with thankfulness. They’d tried to cut down the guest list but he wanted everyone he knew to be here to witness him marry the most beautiful woman in the world. They had wanted the ceremony to be near the water and the gazebo beside the docks was the only place that seemed right.

It was a perfect day. The air warm, the sky a perfect, sunny blue. Even the gods were smiling on them today.

His heart started to beat wildly when the doors opened. Mary Margaret came down first, followed by Ruby. Emma was next.

The music began and the moment he caught sight of her, his breath left him in a rush. _She is magnificent._ She was more beautiful than he could have dreamed. He felt tears prick his eyes as she smiled and began to walk toward him. He cleared his throat, emotion clogging it. He would never forget this moment. Never. The crowd fell away and all he could see was her.

He took her hand and faced her.

“You look stunning, Swan.”

She gave him a shy smile, “I know.”

The minister began and it was time for the vows. He had his memorized. He had written them in the hospital after he was shot and kept them tucked away.

“Emma,” he began. “You walked into my lecture hall and knocked me on my ass.” She chuckled and shook her head at him. “You challenged me, changed me and lit up my world. I think the moment I saw you, I knew I would love you forever. I vow to spend the rest of my days cherishing you. I promise to love you until my dying breath and then for all eternity. You are my life, my light and my love.”

She was  holding back tears. He reached up and used his thumb to wipe away the one that slipped from her green eyes.

“Killian, you are so much better with words than me,” she gave him a watery smile and took a deep breath. “I was alone for so long, just a lost girl who didn’t matter and didn’t think she ever would. I was always running, trying to find a place to call home. I knew a home was something that when you left, you just miss it. I had yet to find it. But then you came into my life and showed me that home is not a place. It’s a person. You are my home. You have given me love and a family. I love you, Killian. Now and forever, I love you.”

He was in awe. His heart was so full, he thought it might explode. He brushed his thumb across her hand and whispered _I love you_.

“…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Killian grinned widely, “It’s about bloody time.”

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him and his heart was so full he thought it would burst. Their lips met and the crowd roared. He pulled away and put his forehead to hers. They turned to face their friends and family and walked toward their future.

***

_The years pass in peace for Emma and Killian. Killian makes tenure, taking over Gold’s spot on the committee. Emma graduates and eventually takes over the curator position at the museum. When they learn they are pregnant with their first child, they sell her apartment and buy a house near the university. After 19 hours of labor, lots of swearing and tears, little Eva Jones is born. Three years later they welcome Jack. The family of four loves to spend the weekends sailing. Jack always asks to go visit Uncle David at work (he wants to be a policeman) and Eva swears she’s going to be a pirate when she grows up. They spend their holidays with their closest friends, going over to visit Liam and his family once a year._

_As Emma welcomes her friends on Thanksgiving Day, she takes a moment to look around as joy settles in on her. She watches Killian playing with Eva, Mary Margaret is overseeing the table settings, Robin and Regina have just arrived with Henry in tow (Henry is home from university for break) and their little boy Roland. David is sneaking bites of deviled eggs and chatting with Graham, Ruby’s boyfriend. Jack comes over and hugs her legs. Even though he’s six, she picks him up and wraps him in a big hug._

_“I was looking for you Jack-O,” She says as she kisses his cheek._

_“I was hiding,” he gives her an ornery grin._

_“I’ll always find you,” she gives him a tickle and he scurries off, snatching a cookie on his way._

_She shakes her head, laughing. Emma gives her hands a clap. “Alright everyone! Let’s eat!”_

_Her family and friends come running and gather around the table. As food is being passed, her husband catches her eye. He gives her a wink and mouths ‘I love you’._

_“Wink all you want Jones, but don’t you dare steal all those potatoes.”_


End file.
